Not So Alone
by pictureswithboxes
Summary: Modern AU; Elsa and Anna haven't been that close, but will the death of their parents do anything to change that. [Elsanna]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not in any way own Frozen or any characters mentioned.

**Trigger Warning: **This chapter contains a graphic description of panic/anxiety attacks. If it's in any way triggering for you, proceed with caution.

* * *

_"Elsa?" There were a few knocks on her door as Elsa sat in her bedroom._

_She had been fine a moment ago, merely trying to sleep. Suddenly, she felt a sinking feeling, almost as if she were falling. Her lungs started to burn and her stomach twisted into knots. Bile rose in her throat, Elsa felt as though she was going to puke. She climbed off of her bed, intent on running to the bathroom._

_Her journey ended when Elsa found that she couldn't breathe, her chest constricting and causing her to stop suddenly. She curled up in a ball in the corner of her room, trying hard to calm herself, but only achieving hyperventilation._

_"Elsa?" The voice called again, making tears form in the blonde's eyes._

_The knocking stopped, followed by the creak of her door opening. "Elsa?"_

_It was Anna. She was still in her pink footie pajamas, her red hair matted from sleep, and a teddy bear, named Teddy, in her hand. Anna walked up to her older sister tentatively, a frown plastered on her face._

_"Elsa…" She mumbled, tapping Elsa on the shoulder. "Are… Are you crying?"_

_"A-Anna…" Elsa choked out, her breaths becoming shallower. "I-I-I-"_

_"Elsa?" Anna felt tears starting to form. She had never seen her sister this way. "W-what happened? Are you okay?"_

_"I-I ca-can't breathe." Elsa rasped, her voice weak. "A-Anna?"_

_"I'm right here, Elsa." Anna said, her tears falling freely. "I need to get Mama and Papa! Wh-what happened?"_

_"I-I don't…" Elsa was sobbing now, leaning into her sister. Her face was turning red, her body shaking as she buried her face into Anna's shoulder._

_"Mama!" Anna shouted, making Elsa squeak. "Papa!" Anna lowered her voice and cradled her sister closer. "It's okay, Elsa. I'm here, everything will be fine…"_

_"I-I can't…"_

_Anna felt her tears starting to stream down her cheeks. She thought about what she should do for a moment, what would their mother do? "I'm gonna sing to you, okay, Elsa?"_

_Elsa didn't reply, only trying to control her breathing._

_"You are my sunshine," Anna sang, horribly off key. "My only sunshine, you make me happy, when skies are gray," Anna stopped short when she was interrupted by a new noise._

_The sound of footsteps could be heard as the girls' parents ran to their eldest daughter's bedroom. They stormed in, took one look at the small blonde, before her father picked Elsa up, gently rocking her as he murmured words of comfort._

_"Anna, what happened?" Her mother asked, wiping the tears from Anna's face._

_"I don't know…" Anna sniffled, looking worriedly at her older sister. "She… I heard her crying and I… I wanted to see what was happening, and-and sh- Elsa was-was… She was on the floor and-and cr-crying! Mama…"_

_"Everything will be alright, dear."_

_"Really?"_

_"Elsa will be fine…"_

_"Promise?"_

_._

The sun was setting as Anna ran down the street toward her older sister's apartment building. It wasn't as imposing as their family's estate, in fact, Anna was sure that the estate was at least twice the size of Elsa's building. The redhead wasn't sure why her sister insisted on living by herself, but her parents had told her that the blonde had been adamant about it.

Once in the lobby, Anna smiled at the doorman, who tipped his hat, and walked to the elevator. There was a crowd in front of the double doors, Anna frowned and looked toward the stairs. Oh, how she hated stairs, well exercise in general, but stairs were her mortal enemy. Though, crowds weren't high on her list of things she enjoyed, either. With a deep sigh, Anna ran up the stairs. Five floors wouldn't hurt her, would they?

Anna was huffing slightly when she made it to Elsa's floor, she really hated stairs. The redhead trudged over to her sister's door at the end of the hall. She straightened her clothes before turning to the door.

She knocked on the door happily. "Elsa! It's me, Anna! Open the door!"

There was a chuckle as Elsa opened the door. "Hello, Anna." She greeted. "Come on, in."

Anna stepped into her sister's apartment. It was cold, though Anna was always prepared for that. She didn't know why, but Elsa always kept her apartment frigid. The walls were painted light blue and the carpets were only slightly darker. Her furniture was pristine and white, making Elsa's apartment look even colder.

"Hi, Elsa." Anna grinned, sitting on Elsa's plus sofa.

"Hello, Anna." Elsa smiled, walking into the kitchen and returning with two cups of hot tea. "You still like it with honey, right?"

"Yeah." Anna nodded, taking her cup from her sister. "Thanks, Elsa."

The blonde sat down in the chair near Anna. "How are you?"

"I'm great."

"That's good, how's the-"

"I'm here for a reason." Anna sighed, looking into her tea. "Mama and Papa are going on a trip, they need someone to-"

"No." Elsa said firmly, cutting her sister off. "You know that I don't-"

"Elsa, please. You're going to take over one day. Mama and Papa-"

"I can't do it, okay?"

"Elsa, if this is about your-"

"It's not about that." Elsa snapped, stirring her tea with great concentration. She was lying and Anna knew it. Elsa always gave others her undivided attention when they were speaking.

"Then what is it about?" Anna asked, trying to keep herself as calm as possible. After all, she knew how her sister got when she was under stress. "Because you do know that when Papa retires-"

"Don't remind me." Elsa sighed.

"You don't want to take over?" Anna looked aghast.

"I don't know yet…"

"Well, they're going to be gone for two weeks. They want you to take over for two weeks, it's just two weeks. If it doesn't work out…"

"Two weeks?"

"Just two weeks."

"Why didn't they just call?" Elsa asked with a wry smile.

"Someone had to ask." Anna shrugged, her lips turning up into a small grin. "And I wanted to see you…"

"You haven't touched your tea…"

"I really missed you."

"Anna…" Elsa sighed, setting down her cup and moving to sit beside her sister. "I missed you too."

"Then please come back…"

"It's only for two weeks?"

"Yep."

"Fine, I'll babysit the company. Two weeks."

"Yes!" Anna threw her arms around her sister. "You're the best big sister ever!"

"I definitely try, Anna." Elsa laughed, returning the embrace. "When do they leave?"

"Three days." Anna pulled away, giving Elsa a grin.

"I'll be in Papa's office in three days."

"You're the best!"

"Drink your tea."

.

_"She has high anxiety and stress, more anxiety and stress than an eight year old should have." The psychiatrist, Dr. Anderson, said, looking at Elsa's father. "I think she has a panic disorder, but we prefer not to diagnose children. Especially when they're only eight years old."_

_Elsa sat on the leather sofa in the psychiatrist's office with her father. After her episode two nights before, her parents had decided to take her to see someone. A short session later, Elsa's father was allowed in the room._

_"What do you suggest we do?" Elsa's father asked, gently taking his daughter's hand._

_"Follow up appointments." Dr. Anderson replied, looking at his papers. "Sometimes these things go away by talking about what makes her so anxious, then we isolate it and help her get over the fear. This usually works. If not, we can couple it with medications. But, we try not to jump to the medications immediately."_

_"I understand." Elsa's father nodded, standing up and walking Elsa to the door. "We'll be in touch."_

_They walked out of the office in silence, Elsa kept her eyes at a downcast as she gripped her father's hand. She hadn't meant to cause any trouble, much less worry anyone. Ever since her episode, Elsa's family hadn't let her have a moment of peace. She wasn't sure what they were trying to do, but Elsa knew for sure that they didn't want her to feel more stressed. Or if they did, then they all succeeded because Elsa was sufficiently stressed out._

_"Would you like to eat out tonight?" Her father asked as they climbed into the car._

_"I…" Elsa looked up at her father as the driver started to take them home. "I'd rather just go home, Papa."_

_"If that's what you'd prefer." Her father nodded. "How are you feeling?"_

_"Better."_

_"Do you know what happened when…?"_

_Elsa shook her head. "Nuh-uh."_

_"You don't even know what I was asking."_

_"I don't know why it happened. I was trying to sleep, then I couldn't breathe."_

_"We're going to get you better, Elsa."_

_"Promise?"_

_"I promise."_

.

Elsa entered the lobby of her father's company, her hair pulled back in the power bun, that her mother had shown her years ago, and her standard business clothes on. All in all, Elsa looked important. She walked to the front desk, her shoulders back and back straight.

"Welcome back, Elsa." The elderly receptionist, Maggie, smiled. "It's good to see you again."

"Thank you, Maggie." Elsa nodded, a soft grin forming as she struggled to seem professional. "Has my father's office changed since I've been here last?"

"No, it hasn't, dear." Maggie replied. "When I heard that you would be watching over the company for two weeks, I have to say, it was surprising. We thought that you wanted nothing to do with this place. Weren't you going to be an architect?"

"I started out as an architecture major, but…" Elsa cut herself off, wiping her smile away. "But, I must be going. Work to do, you know…"

"Of course."

Elsa offered a tight smile and walked to the elevators. She hated confined spaces, but there was absolutely no way that Elsa was going to climb over thirty flights of stairs. With a sigh, she began her agonizing ride.

People came and left, all of them putting as much distance between themselves and Elsa as possible. It was almost as if they could sense how tense she was about the whole situation. Elsa wasn't sure if she was relieved or insulted by them.

"Elsa!" Anna exclaimed when the elevator doors opened. "You're here!"

"Anna…" Elsa replied, giving Anna a tight smile. "You're here early…"

"Well, I was just excited to see you!" Anna smile, wrapping her arms around Elsa, who stiffened slightly at the contact. "Oh, sorry! Sometimes I forget about your thing with touching…"

"Anna," Elsa sighed.

"I mean, I'm your sister I should-"

"Anna, really-"

"I'm so sorry-"

"Anna." Elsa snapped, pulling away and composing herself. "It's nice to see you, too. But, we have work to do."

"Oh, right." Anna nodded, turning around and leading Elsa to their father's office. "Sorry. Uh… Papa left a bunch of papers with stuff that I don't understand, but yeah… Here you are."

"Thank you, Anna." Elsa replied, sitting behind the desk. "What do you have to do today?"

"Well, interning is boring, so I plan on doing some paperwork for other people and making copies… Oh and if things get crazy, I'm going to make some coffee for people three thousand years older than I am."

"… As fun as that sounds…" Elsa paused, looking down at her papers. "I have to get some work done."

"Do you want coffee?" Anna asked, leaning against Elsa's desk. "I'm serious, it would be the highlight of my day."

"You do know that I interned here before, I know how terrible it is." Elsa chuckled, her icy eyes meeting Anna's green ones. "We'll get lunch later."

"Promise?" Anna's eyes lit up, making Elsa's smile widen.

"Come in at your break, we'll get lunch."

"Great!" Anna scampered out of the office, a large grin on her face.

Elsa looked back down at her papers and began to read through them. Her father had left her an extensive list of things for her to do, all of them written in great detail. Really, most of the work that needed to be done wasn't hard, it could all be done in less than a week. For a moment, Elsa was slightly insulted that her father hadn't expected her to really succeed.

She knew that her father was prone to "test runs," to see if she was up to the challenge. It used to be annoying, but it didn't bother her as much anymore. It meant that her father believed in her Elsa's eyebrow twitched irritably as she felt the same coil in her stomach as before. She didn't have time for another attack. Elsa took in a deep breath, willing herself to be calm.

_Conceal it, don't feel it. _She chanted to herself.

.

_"You need to breath, Elsa." Her father commanded a twelve year old Elsa. "Conceal it, don't feel it. If our competitors ever catch wind of this problem, they'll eat you alive."_

_"I-I know, Papa." Elsa nodded, her eyes trained on the floor. "I-It keeps getting wo-worse. I don't know how to… I can't… Nothing is working!"_

_"Take a deep breath, darling." Her father replied. "You need to learn to calm yourself. Take a deep breath, then count down from one hundred until you feel better…"_

_"What if I get to one hundred and still feel it?"_

_"Then you repeat it."_

_"Yes, sir…" Elsa nodded, still refusing to look up at her father._

_"Conceal it…" Her father said, gently taking Elsa's hands into his own._

_"Don't feel it." Elsa added, looking up._

_"Don't let it show."_

_"Where do you wanna go for lunch?" Anna asked, bursting into Elsa's office._

_"Hello, Anna." Elsa sighed, not looking up. "I need to finish reading this, then we can leave."_

_"But Elsa…" Anna frowned, flopping onto the sofa near the window. "You promised…"_

_"I know, I only have one page left."_

_"Fine." Anna fell to her side and watched her sister work._

.

Elsa's brow was furrowed, her focus solely on the papers before her. There was a slight frown on her face, the way her mouth twitched slightly in the corner was enough to let Anna know that she was irritated. She was tapping her fingers on her desk, a quick rhythm from a song that Anna vaguely recognized as something their mother used to play.

"Okay, I've had enough." Elsa groaned, throwing her papers down and looking at Anna. "Where do you want to go to lunch?"

"Wait, I get to pick?" Anna asked, her eyes widening.

"Well, if you'd prefer, I guess I could choose." Elsa stood and grabbed her jacket. "I mean, it's not like you're the pickiest of eaters or anything…"

"Do you know any place where we can get grilled cheese?" Anna grabbed Elsa's cold hand and started to drag her out of the office and down the hall.

"Anna, I'm twenty five."

"And I'm twenty two and I want grilled cheese!"

"More like twelve."

"Well, I just really want grilled cheese!"

"And chocolate milk, too?"

"Gosh, Els, I'm not four."

"Oh, that's a relie-"

"I want it in a fancy glass."

Elsa rolled her eyes and pressed the elevator button. "I'll see what I can do."

.

_"Now, you need to remember to be poised for the party." Elsa's father stated, straightening his tie. "What you both do reflects on the company, so please be on your best behavior."_

_"Yes, sir." A thirteen year old Elsa nodded, glancing down at her nine year old sister. "I'll make sure that Anna is-"_

_"I don't need a baby sitter, Elsa." Anna said, crossing her arms._

_"Anna…" Their father gave Anna a look. "I expect your best behavior, you will listen to your sister."_

_"But what if she does that thing!?" Anna exclaimed. "Then what?!"_

_"I-I…" Elsa froze, biting her lip. "I don't…"_

_Elsa turned her heel and walked out of the room._

_"Anna," Her father snapped, making the nine year old recoil. "How could you say something like that to your sister? You know how she gets! She tries to control it and you can't… Anna, go tell your mother what you said, I have to go get Elsa."_

_._

Before Elsa knew it, a week and a half passed and she had finished all of the work that her father had left her. It was boring to just sit around in her father's office, she had actually started to go through his files. Though, it was her father's own fault, he should have had more faith in her abilities.

"Why does he have one drawer locked?" Elsa mumbled, pulling irritably at one of the file cabinet handles. With a sigh, Elsa took in a deep breath. "Now, calm yourself, Elsa, you don't want to turn into Anna. It's locked for a reason-"

"What's locked?" Anna's voice rang out from the doorway. "And what's wrong with being Anna? I think Anna is fabulous!"

"Nothing is wrong with being Anna." Elsa groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose. "There are just enough Annas to go around, that's all."

"Are you saying that the world isn't big enough for two of me?"

"The world can barely handle one of you."

"You're a great sister, you know that?" Anna rolled her eyes and plopped down onto the sofa. "You're supportive, and kind, and you always-"

"You think you're funny, but you're not, Anna." Elsa frowned. "This is why the world can hardly handle you."

"You're mean." Anna glared, blowing a raspberry at her sister. "What's locked?"

"A drawer."

"Why do you want in?"

"Papa didn't leave enough work for me to do so I'm-"

"Snooping?"

"I don't snoop."

"Oh, sorry, you were investigating." Anna started to laugh. "You are turning into me! What do you think is in there?"

"I don't know…" Elsa's frown deepened. "But now your interest is piqued, right?"

"Oh, most definitely."

"Well, go on, have at it." Elsa stood and moved away from the drawer, giving her sister some room.

"What if there are, like, documents about…?" Anna plucked a hair pin from Elsa's hair and knelt down in front of the drawer. "Maybe Thomas Jefferson and his hemp…?"

"Why would-"

"Or the Russian mafias…?"

"The Italian Mafia would be more li-"

"Or what if- Yes!" Anna grinned. "It's open! Oh, documents about…"

"Anna, we shouldn't look." Elsa said, suddenly feeling guilty. "I mean, Papa trusted me and I feel-"

"Don't be a baby." Anna rolled her eyes. "Besides, it'll be your office in like, twenty years."

"That's reassuring." Elsa sighed. "Just close the…"

Anna ignored the blonde and grabbed the files in the drawer. "I'm reading them, you're not my mother. I'm going to do it."

"Well just… Read it to me…" Elsa murmured in a weak tone.

"And how the mighty have fallen."

Anna took a look at the papers, only for her brow to furrow irritably. "This can't be right…"

"What?"

"Well, this paper says…"

"Says what?"

"Says that you're adopted."

"I'm what?" Elsa snatched the papers out of Anna's hands, her eyes narrowing at the words. "This can't be right. It- this can't be right."

"Why would Papa even keep them here…?"

"Medical purposes?"

"When would he have…?"

"I'm going to keep reading." Elsa sighed, sitting on the sofa. "This can't be right. It just can't be. I mean… It's me… I'm your… I'm… Why wouldn't they tell me? Why wouldn't they tell me something so important? What if I got sick? Or needed a kidney? Or… This is bad, Anna. I don't- they lied to me."

Elsa groaned and tossed the papers to the side. Her chest felt tight again, her stomach coiling. It felt like bile was rising in her throat and there was nothing she could do. Hot tears started to form in her eyes, and her breaths started to become ragged.

"Oh, crap, Elsa!" Anna muttered, sliding next to her sister and wrapping her arms around the blonde. "It's going to be fine… I promise, you're going to be okay, just-just take a deep breath and try to breathe with me."

Elsa nodded and allowed herself to lean on Anna's shoulder. Her tears drenching the younger girl's shirt. Anna tightened her embrace, bringing one hand up to run her fingers through her sister's blonde hair. Elsa's breathing began to slow, fading into light sobbing rather than hyperventilation. Anna wasn't sure if Elsa was getting better or worse.

"Elsa, you need to calm down, okay?" Anna murmured, trying to keep her voice as gentle as possible. "If you don't calm down, we'll never be able to read the rest of the papers. Maybe we can- You just need to calm down…"

"Anna…" Elsa gasped, taking in a couple breaths. "I-I need to… I'd like to go home, now, please."

"Y-yeah, I'll drive you, then I'll call Papa," Anna said, pulling away. "And we'll get this all figured out, okay?"

Elsa nodded, shakily standing up and straightening her clothes.

"Alright." Anna mumbled, following her sister's example and standing up. "D-Are you okay to…. Can you walk?"

"I'm… I'm fine, Anna…" Elsa replied, fixing her hair and working to keep her face stoic. "I'm over it. I should… I should get back to…"

"I'm going to take you home." Anna said firmly, gripping her sister's upper arm and beginning to pull her out of the office. "We need to call Mama and Papa, and we have to…" Anna trailed off as she locked the office behind her. "Elsa, I'm sure that it's just some dumb prank… Or something…"

"Have I ever told you that I love you?" Elsa sighed, following her sister into the elevator.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Elsa asked, her brow furrowed and her voice weak. "Why didn't you…? How could you? I wasn't yours and I was living a lie!"

_._

_"Elsa, just calm down."_ Their father sighed through the computer screen. Both he and their mother sat before them, both with distressed frowns on their faces. _"We were going to tell you when the time was right."_

"When was the time right?" Elsa retorted, suddenly looking angry. "What happened to my family? Where are they? Are my parents dead? Are they alive?"

"Are they Russian?" Anna chipped in from the kitchen where she was making tea. "Els, you could be from a completely different country."

"Anna," Elsa hissed. "You're not helping."

_"Elsa, we just want what's best for you." _Her mother said, speaking up for the first time. _"We didn't want you to feel like you didn't belong. It was for your best interest, Elsa, we planned on telling you."_

"When?" Elsa snapped, her voice cracking as she glared at her parents. "When were you planning on telling me this? When could possibly be the right time? Because I think that any time before I turned twenty five could have sufficed!"

"Wait a second…" Anna said, sitting beside Elsa on the sofa. "If Elsa's adopted, does that mean I'm adopted too?"

_"Anna…" _Her father sighed. _"Look at your mother, then look at yourself in the mirror and tell me that you're not ours."_

"Oh yeah…"

"It's a valid concern to have, Anna." Elsa mumbled, putting a hand on her sister's shoulder. "People used to tell me that I looked just like you, Mama…"

"Well, we should have noticed sooner." Anna pointed out. "I mean, you _are _a blonde."

"Thank you, Anna." Elsa sighed, putting her head in her hands.

.

_"Hey Elsa?" A ten year old Anna called quietly, entering her sister's bedroom._

_Elsa was asleep, making Anna move closer to her sister. Anna climbed atop Elsa's bed, and gently started prodding her sister's cheek. Her sister merely groaned and moved away from the disturbance, hiding her face in her pillow._

_"Elsa!" Anna grunted, shaking the girl below her. "Wake up! Wake up!"_

_"Anna…" Elsa frowned, opening one eye and glaring at her sister. "Go back to sleep."_

_"I can't." Anna said, flopping on top of her sister. "I had a nightmare… Can I sleep with you?"_

_"Uh huh." Elsa scooted over, allowing Anna to get under the blankets and cuddle up closely to her. "What was it about?"_

_"I-I don't…" Anna wrapped her arms around the blonde. "I don't remember, but it was scary and I just… Thanks, Elsa."_

_"Do you want me to sing to you?" Elsa asked, stroking Anna's hair. The redhead nodded, letting out a whimper. "You are my sunshine, My only sunshine, You make me happy, When skies are gray, You'll never know dear, How much I love you, Please don't take my sunshine away."_

_"Is this how you feel?" Anna asked after a moment of silent. "When you get all… weird and shaky?"_

_"It's not like a nightmare." Elsa muttered, furrowing her brow. "It's like I'm gonna die."_

_"Really?"_

_"I mean, I know I'm not going to, but… it just feels like I'm going to, you know?"_

_"No."_

_"It's good that you don't know. It's a good thing…"_

_Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa, pulling her close. "I'm gonna protect you, promise."_

_Elsa breathed out a sigh, kissing Anna's forehead. "Thank you, Anna."_

_"No problem. I just want you to be happy. It's scary when you're so scared like that…"_

_._

"It's not that big a deal, Elsa." Anna said, sitting on one of Elsa's chairs. "I mean, so you're adopted, that doesn't make us any less related. And we're still sisters, and Mama and Papa are still Mama and Papa… The only difference is that…"

"I'm adopted and my mother and father never told me?" Elsa grumbled from her place on the sofa, her voice muffled by the cushions.

"That's right." Anna deflated a little. "Look, Elsa… I can't possibly know what you're going through-"

"Then stop trying!" Elsa snapped, looking up at Anna. "You can't possibly know what I'm going through, so stop trying! You'll never know!"

"Elsa…" Anna frowned, looking at the carpet. "I just want to help."

Elsa's face softened as she looked at her sister. "I'm sorry that I… I'm sorry for shouting at you."

"It's okay." Anna smiled slightly, leaning over and placing a hand on Elsa's arm. "We'll get through this, okay? It's okay, I promise."

"Only if you promise." Elsa mumbled, her eyes sparkling with unshed tears.

"I swear." Anna replied.

.

_"Where do you want to go for lunch?" Elsa asked when she and Anna walked out of the school building._

_"I don't know…" Anna frowned playfully as she walked toward Elsa's car. "Half days are the best! We should always have half days! Or half years! That sounds good, I like that."_

_"We'll enjoy our eight years of high school, then." Elsa laughed, unlocking her car. "Get in, you goof."_

_Anna did as she was told and climbed into the passengers' seat. "Wanna go to that diner, you know, the one by… uh… I don't know where it is…."_

_"The one with the super greasy burgers that would make our parents have heart attacks just by knowing that we ate there?" Elsa raised an eyebrow, sliding into her seat and starting the car. "I know the place."_

_"Well, let's go there!" Anna exclaimed, feeling excited. "I'm craving a chocolate shake and some fries… And a burger… Actually, I'm just really hungry, or gassy… Somewhere in that zone."_

_"Well, if you're gassy, crack open the window." Elsa replied, pulling out of the lot._

_"Okay, not gassy, just hungry." Anna conceded, slightly sagging in her seat._

_"Thank god." Elsa teased with a wink._

_They drove in silence for a few minutes, Anna was fiddling with the radio, listening to each song halfway through before deciding that the song wasn't that great before changing the station. Elsa used to be annoyed by this, but almost ten years of dealing with her had blessed Elsa with nearly infinite patience when it came to this aspect of her sister._

_Elsa stopped at a red light and took in a breath. Her left eye was twitching slightly, her stomach coiling and her lungs tightening. The blonde frowned, biting her lip and willing herself to not panic. Her father said that she could do it through sheer will power, and she would force it down._

_"Elsa…" Anna mumbled, looking at her sister with concern. "Um, are you…? You're not having an episode are you? Because I'm not allowed to drive yet, and it'd really, really, suck if we crashed."_

_"I'm fine." Elsa muttered. "Just hungry. I'm just hungry."_

_"I don't believe you…" Anna said, turning off the radio and watching as Elsa accelerated when the light turned green. "You are my sunshine,"_

_"Anna… I'm not a little kid anymore." Elsa sighed, a small smile flickering over her features. "You don't need to…"_

_"My only sunshine," The redhead pressed on, her own grin forming. "You make me happy, When skies are gray, You'll never know dear,"_

_"Anna, stop it." Elsa said, unable to hold back her small giggle. "You're not helping."_

_"I think I am." Anna retorted, blowing a raspberry at her older sister. "Besides, you're not doing that twitch anymore, and you're smiling. My singing is magic."_

_"It certainly is… something."_

_"Hey! I don't need to be insulted after rescuing you!"_

_"I love you, Anna."_

_"Thanks, Elsa."_

.

"Do I need to sing for you?" Anna teased, sitting on top of Elsa's stomach. "Because I'm always ready to belt out a ballad for you."

"Maybe later, Anna." Elsa grunted, shoving Anna onto her floor. "Find somewhere else to sit."

"Well, stop sulking. It's been weeks, you need to just get over it." Anna paused. "Okay, not the best way to put it. How about… You need to be calm-er. I mean, you're… You're just…"

"I know." The blonde muttered, pushing her hair out of her eyes and looking at her sister. "But, Papa should have gotten back a few days ago and I was going to speak with him, but…"

"Maybe you should call him?" Anna suggested. "I mean, he'll always answer his phone. I think it's a thing with important men."

"Or it's what you do when you have a cell phone." Elsa rolled her eyes. "Besides, this is a… face to face kind of thing, Anna."

"In case you wanna smack him?"

"No. Anna, I would never…"

"That was a joke, we humans make them."

"I'm adopted, not an alien."

"We're not sure where you're from. I mean, you could be like Clark Kent!"

"I don't fly very well, and my laser vision needs work…"

Anna just grinned at her sister. "See? It's easy to joke about it, huh?"

"Have you heard from Mama and Papa yet?" Anna asked, entering Elsa's apartment. "I hate being alone in the house…"

"No I haven't." Elsa sighed from her kitchen where she was making herself some coffee. "Do you want a cup?"

It had been four days since they had last spoken to their parents, and two days since they were supposed to be home. Elsa was starting to get worried, but she knew that her parents would be back. They were reliable like that.

"I'm still not allowed to drink coffee." Anna sighed, flopping onto the sofa. "Do you think they're okay?"

"I think they're fine. They'll be home soon. You know how unreliable international travel is."

"Like that one time we were stuck in Madrid?"

"Yes, just like Madrid." Elsa nodded with a chuckle, sitting down in her chair.

"Well, I hope they at least know Spanish…"Anna mused. "When we were stuck, we had to bumble through like morons."

"You bumbled." Elsa corrected, sipping her coffee. "I was tactful. _You _got us thrown out of a restaurant by saying that the waiter's mother sucked-"

"You know it was an accident. I was ordering the chicken."

"No you weren't."

"Okay, I was trying to."

"Trying is half the battle."

Anna let out a sarcastic bark of a laugh and glared at the blonde. Elsa smiled a little, only to look up when she heard her phone going off. Their eyes met as both of them lunged for the phone.

"Anna, get away from there!" Elsa grumbled, grabbing her phone and answering. "Hello?"

"_Hello, is this Elsa Erindale?_" Came a serious sounding voice.

"This is she." Elsa replied, waving Anna away from her. "May I ask who's calling, please?"

"_This is Agent Birch of the FBI._" The voice replied. "_The plane that your parents were flying on went down yesterday. So far, there are no bodies found, we have to assume the worst._"

"My parents are…" Elsa froze, looking over at Anna before moving toward the bathroom. "You think they're dead?"

"_I'm sorry, ma'am. The plane crashed over the north Atlantic. It'd be a miracle if anyone survived. I'm so sorry._"

"Thank you." Elsa replied, clutching her chest. She hung up the phone and looked around her bathroom.

Everything looked different, empty maybe. The walls started to close in, Elsa's heart began to beat quickly. Her lungs felt tight, and her legs refused to hold her up. Elsa's knees buckled underneath her, causing her to fall to the clean floor. Tears welled up in her eyes, burning as she refused to let them fall.

Then it hit her. Her heart nearly stopped. Anna. How was she going to tell Anna?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not in any way own Frozen or any of the characters

* * *

"Anna…" Elsa sighed, knocking on the door. "Do you need anything?"

There was no answer. It had been three days since Elsa had told Anna about their parents' passing, and Anna had locked herself in their parents' bedroom. The family manor which had once held childhood memories was now emptier than ever. Elsa had moved back in the day after she gave Anna the news, hopefully to comfort her sister.

"Anna." Elsa continued, knocking harder. "I know how you feel, okay? I lost them too, but shutting me out isn't the answer. Please just open the door."

Anna didn't reply.

"I know you're hurting," Elsa said, her knocking stopped. "I'm hurting too. Anna, it's hard and I know that I wouldn't let you in if we were reversed. But Anna, I know you, you need to let me in."

Elsa sighed, banging her fist against the door. She suddenly felt angry, her skin felt hot and there were tears welling up in her eyes. Elsa wrapped an arm around her abdomen, she tried to breathe, only to begin coughing.

"Anna, open the god damn door!" She shouted, gathering her breath. "They were my parents too, okay? I love you, I love you more than anything on earth, but you need to let me in! The funeral is in a few days and…" Elsa felt her knees buckle again, making her fall to the ground. The anger left as suddenly as it came, replaced only with woe and shame.

"Anna." She said, trying to bite back her tears. "I'm so, so sorry. I-I didn't mean to yell. The funeral is in a few days, Anna. I love you, and I can't do this alone. I-I can't do this without you, Anna. I need my sister."

The other end was still silent.

"I guess this is what I deserve." Elsa sighed, choking on her tears. "Anna, I know that I never let you in, I know that. I don't talk to you, but… I'm always here for you. I love you. I love you so much, Anna, please just-"

Elsa was cut off by the large door creaking open, revealing her little sister. Anna's hair was a mess, her nose was bright red, her eyes were puffy, and she had tear stains on her cheeks. Elsa looked up, her eyes widening as she stood quickly. The blonde engulfed Anna into a tight embrace, pulling her sister as close to her as possible.

"Hi." Anna sniffled, returning the hug.

"Hi." Elsa replied with a slight chuckle. "I didn't mean to shout at you."

"I know." Anna said, allowing the blonde to run her fingers through her ginger hair. "It's okay."

"I love you." Elsa pressed a kiss to Anna's forehead. "What are you doing in their bedroom?"

"I don't want to forget them."

"You won't forget the-"

"I don't want to forget how they smell. I want to remember them." Anna muttered, pulling away and walking back to the bedroom. "I'm going back to bed."

"Anna, you have to take a shower or…" Elsa followed her sister into the room and leaned against the doorway. "Eat, or change your clothes?"

"I just want to sleep."

"At least eat something."

"I just want to sleep."

"Please, Anna."

With a sigh, Elsa shrugged off her jacket and walked over to the bed, laying down beside her sister. She wrapped her arms around the redhead, pulling her close and resting her chin atop Anna's head.

"What are you doing?" Anna asked, making Elsa sigh.

"Well," She said. "I'm joining you, of course."

"Why?"

"I'm going to be here for you."

"Elsa…"

"The funeral is in three days, Anna." Elsa murmured, gently running her fingers through Anna's hair. "I've made the arrangements. I just need you there, Anna. I-I can't be alone."

"I don't wanna be alone either." Anna said, snuggling closer to her sister.

"You don't have to be."

.

They sat next to each other in the front pews. Elsa held Anna's hand tightly as the funeral director went on and on about celebrating life and not mourning death. Their heads were down, neither looking up, even when the service was technically over. They decided against having a wake, without a body, it was hard to have one.

"I'm sorry for your loss." One of the board members said, gently touching Elsa's shoulder.

The blonde recoiled. "Thank you, Mr. Anderson."

The man walked away quietly.

"What are we gonna do?" Anna murmured.

"We bury the caskets and then-"

"No. Not like that." Anna shook her head. "What are we gonna do without them?"

"I don't know what to do."

"We have to get to the cemetery." Elsa sighed, standing up. "It'll be okay, Anna."

"How do you know?"

"I just do."

.

"Thanks for doing this." Anna said, helping Elsa carry the last of her boxes into the family manor. "I'm sorry you had to leave your apartment. I know that you liked the space."

"Anna, it's fine." Elsa chuckled, opening the door to her old bedroom. "Just put the box anywhere."

It had been a week since the funeral, Anna was afraid to be alone in the family home. It felt strange to be back in her childhood home. Sure, she had visited and come to dinners, but she had left her apartment.

"There's a board meeting tomorrow." Elsa said, watching as Anna set down the last box. "You're allowed to go, but it's just to name me the new president. You don't have to go if you don't think you can handle it."

"I don't know."

"Well, tell me in the morning, okay." Elsa replied, looking around her bedroom. "It's smaller than I remember."

"You've gotten bigger." Anna said, taking in the light blue walls and the pale sheets. "You really have a thing for the color blue, huh?"

"I like it."

"I'll let you get settled then." Anna mumbled, leaving Elsa alone in her room.

"Thanks."

.

"Since you're the president, does that mean you have to wear a tie?" Anna asked, watching as Elsa prepared for her first day as president.

"Yes, power red." Elsa replied easily, fixing her bangs. "That way people will know that I'm the boss."

"You're just screwing with me."

"Wherever did you get that idea?"

"I'm still interning, right?"

"Well, I'm not putting you on the board."

"We all have to start somewhere."

"Get ready for work, Anna." Elsa sighed, moving away from her mirror and grabbing her jacket. "The car will be here in an hour. I suggest you get ready."

"Being the president made you boring." Anna huffed, crossing her arms.

"Anna, you just need to make more friends or something." Elsa replied, frowning at the pair of glasses on her dresser. "Should I wear these or not? I mean, I can always continue with the contacts, but my glasses might make me seem more intelligent…"

"Elsa, you're already a genius." Anna said, looking at Elsa's vanity table and playing with one of her combs. "I don't need more friends, I have you."

"Name one friend."

"…"

"That's what I thought." Elsa tossed her glasses on. "I think I'm wearing them. Then when I'm irritated, I can take them off and make eye contact with whoever messed up."

"Papa used to do that…" Anna murmured, putting the comb down. "You're a lot like him, Elsa."

Elsa offered Anna a tight smile. "I want you to make friends with one of the other interns… or a barista… or a child. Hell, I don't care. You can be friends with a snowman for all I care. That's your assignment for today."

"My assignment is to make friends?"

"Just one. I don't want you to isolate yourself." Elsa gave her sister a once over. "Please get dressed."

"Do I wear work clothes or-"

"You're still going to the office, Anna."

.

"Stupid Elsa and her stupid assignments." Anna muttered to herself on her way to the coffee shop on the fifth floor. "Making friends is easy, I totally have friends." Anna froze for a second. "Okay, I guess I don't, hmmm."

Anna surveyed the area. Most interns spent their time at the coffee shop on their breaks, usually Anna spent her breaks in her father- Elsa's office. She was sure that the other interns hated her, she was the president's daughter after all, and the other interns probably thought she got too many perks.

Before she knew what hit her, Anna found herself slipping on something. She flailed her arms, desperately trying to grasp something. Anna closed her eyes just as she was about to hit the ground, when suddenly a pair of strong arms grabbed her, stopping her fall.

"Are you okay?" A male voice asked.

Anna opened her eyes, before her was a brown haired man with sideburns. "I'm… yeah. I'm fine."

"Would you like to stand up?" He asked.

"Uh… yeah." Anna stood with some help from the man. "Who are you?" Anna paused, furrowing her brow. "I mean, do you work here? I've never seen you around before…"

"Oh, I'm Hans." The man grinned, offering Anna his hand. "Hans Southfield, I'm here with my father, Southfield Incorporated?"

"Cool, I'm Anna Erindale." The redhead said gesturing to herself.

"Wait, Erindale?" Hans furrowed his brow. "You're the company's president, then? Aren't you a little… young?"

"I'm twenty-two, and my sister is the president." Anna replied. "My parents make… uh… made me intern here during my summers off from college."

"My dad does that to me and my brothers."

"My sister had to do it and she's the president. So, I guess that means that interning gets you into high places, huh?"

"I guess you're right." Hans nodded understandingly. "So, why aren't you with the other interns?"

"I'm not good at people."

"At people?"

"Social skills, I mean."

"I can see that."

"Why were you here again?" Anna asked, raising an eyebrow.

"My dad has business with your sister and some people in the board room." Hans said, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "He brought me along, but the board room is more like a bored room."

"Bored room?" Anna laughed, throwing her head back. "I'm stealing that."

"It's on loan." Hans smiled. "Do you want to get a coffee?" He asked. "Maybe complain about how hard it is to belong to a rich family?"

"I think I can do that."

.

"Elsa!" Anna burst into Elsa's office a few hours later. "Guess what happened?!"

"Anna?" Elsa looked up from her papers. "Please knock before barging in."

"Oh, sorry." Anna froze, looking back at the door. "Do you want me to…?"

"No, just take a seat." Elsa sighed, a fond smile forming. "What's got you so excited?"

"I made a friend!" Anna squealed, sitting on the sofa.

"Really?" Elsa raised her eyebrows. "Who is it? Do I know them?"

"Not really, his name is Hans." Anna replied, unable to stop bouncing. "Hans Southfield. He's interning at his dad's company, so technically he's an intern. He bought me coffee, and we talked for a while, and we messed with-" Anna paused when Elsa gave her a warning look. "Uh, we hung out… Now I'm here."

"That's great, Anna." Elsa smiled, looking at her papers again. "I'm proud of you, isn't it nice to talk to someone who isn't me… Or Joan of Arc?"

"That was one time."

"I'm proud of you, Anna." Elsa stood and grabbed her jacket. "I'm going to lunch, are you going to join me, or do you have plans?"

"I'd never ditch you for a boy." Anna rolled her eyes, standing up. "Sisters before misters, you know."

"Where do you want to go, Dork?"

.

"I think I want to date him." Anna said, bursting into Elsa's bedroom.

She had been hanging out with Hans for almost a week, and to be frank, Anna hadn't been happier in her life. It was like Hans knew exactly what was going on in her head, almost like their thoughts were synchronized.

"Absolutely not." Elsa said, not looking away from the mirror. "I haven't even met the boy."

"He's twenty-two."

"That's not the point, Anna." Elsa sighed, turning to look at Anna. "The point is that you're rushing things."

"How do you know if you've never met him?" Anna shot back.

"Fine, I'm obligated to throw a dinner party tomorrow night. Invite him."

"Wait, what?"

"You can invite him, just no funny business, okay, Anna?"

"What's funny business?"

"I'm not going to give you a list of things that you can't do." Elsa rolled her eyes. "You're an adult, Anna. You know what you're not supposed to do during dinner parties."

"Yeah, like have fun."

"Anna." Elsa warned. "I'm letting you bring your date-"

"Why don't you ever bring dates?"

"I'm three seconds away from banning you from the party."

"Okay, I'm leaving." Anna held up her hands in surrender. "You're weird."

.

"Elsa," Anna exclaimed, dragging Hans toward the blonde. "This is Hans Southfield."

"Hi." Elsa politely forced a smile, shaking the man's hand. "I'm Elsa Erindale."

"I know, Anna's always talking about you." Hans grinned pleasantly. "It's always 'Elsa this' and 'Elsa that.'" Elsa raised an eyebrow. "Only good this and thats, though."

"Thank you, Hans." Elsa replied, glancing at Anna. "Can I talk to you?"

"We are talking." Anna said, furrowing her brow.

"Anna, I'd like to talk to you privately." Elsa said, gritting her teeth. "Please, Anna?"

"Oh, uh… sure." Anna nodded.

The blonde grabbed her sister's arm and pulled her away from Hans. They walked out of the ballroom and into a nearby hallway. Elsa stopped suddenly, making Anna bump into her. Anna looked at her sister, her eyes widening at the look on Elsa's face.

"I forbid it." Was all she said, clenching her jaw. "You can't be with him."

"Why not?" Anna demanded, the confused look on her face turning into one of fury. "There's nothing wrong with him! He's a good guy and a gentleman! He's nice!"

"Anna," Elsa sighed, glancing back down the hall. "What do you know about him?"

"What do you know about him?!" Anna shot back, her face turning red. "You've only just met him, and you're already making snap judgments?"

"Anna, I don't trust him." Elsa said, her chest tightening. "I look at him, and it's… It's hard to explain, he's not right for you."

"He likes _Disney_ movies-"

"Everyone likes _Disney_ movies."

"He listens to the same music as me."

"Because no one listens to the _Top 40 Hits_."

"He loves _Mean Girls_."

"Everyone loves _Mean Girls_. It's a perfect movie." Elsa crossed her arms. "Just because someone likes the same stuff as you do, doesn't mean that you're meant to be together. By that criteria, _we're _meant to be together too."

Anna furrowed her brow. "You're making a snap decision about someone that you barely even know!" She shouted, throwing her hands in the air.

"And you're not?" Elsa frowned, keeping her voice calm despite the coiling in her stomach. "You need to think before you act."

"You're the one who told me to make friends!"

"He's no friend to you!"

"How could you possibly know that?!" Anna threw her hands up. "You're a genius, right?! You know everything! Tell me, oh wise one, what exactly is wrong with him?"

"Anna-"

"Never mind, I don't care. I don't need your approval!"

"Anna, listen to me!" Elsa shouted, uncrossing her arms and balling her fists. "You are acting like a child! A petulant one at that, please just listen to me for once!"

"I'm going back to the party." Anna replied, narrowing her eyes. "I don't want to talk to you for a while, okay?"

"Anna-"

"No, you're not being reasonable."

"And you are!?"

"You're yelling, Elsa." Anna said, her eyes filling with tears. "You're yelling at me because I like a boy."

"I'm not yelling!"

"Sorry, loudly speaking in an angry manner."

"Anna…" Elsa took in a breath, her breath catching while she did so. "I'm sorry for yelling at you. Please just-"

"I'm going back to that party." Anna snapped. "I'm going to have fun, and I'm going to ask Hans on a date. I don't care what you do."

Anna turned her heel and stormed back into the ballroom. Elsa watched her sister go, her eyes filling with tears. Why did she have a problem with Hans? He didn't seem like a bad guy. In fact, he seemed fine, but there was something about him. Something wrong about him.

There was a sudden pain in Elsa's chest, making the blonde clutch at her chest. She tried to take in a deep breath, only feeling her chest tighten. Elsa groaned, leaning against the wall and trying to regain her breath.

"Dammit, Anna." She hissed to herself.

.

"She's so, so… Ugh!' Anna grumbled as she and Hans stood in the ballroom.

"I don't understand what ugh is." Hans replied, leaning against the bar. "Is it a code?"

"No, it's me being irritated because my sister is being unreasonable." Anna sighed, looking at the bartender. "I think I need a drink."

"You drink?"

"Not really. Elsa doesn't like drinking."

"Why does she get a say in what you do, though? You're over twenty-one, right?"

"I'm twenty-two, thank you very much."

"Oh, then what do you drink?"

"I don't know, I don't drink."

"I'll get you champagne, then." Hans laughed, walking over to one of the waiters wandering around.

"He seems like a dick." A voice rang out, making Anna turn.

"I didn't ask for your input, Mister…?" Anna narrowed her eyes at the blond man at the bar.

"I'm Kristoff, Kristoff Bjorgman." The man grinned. "And I'll be your bartender this evening."

"Oh, so you just tell girls that they're boyfriends are dicks without even getting to know them?" Anna asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I also serve drinks." Kristoff said, pushing his hair out of his eyes. "But I'm serious, he seems like a dick."

"How?"

"Well, it's the way he talks, and holds himself."

"What does that mean?"

"Well, sideburns-"

"Hans."

"Burns, probably sits in front of his mirror and sings show tunes."

"There's nothing wrong with that."

"Well, he probably sings _I Feel Pretty_, but he changes the lyrics so the song is _I AM Pretty_."

"How do you know about _Westside Story_?" Anna asked, glaring at the man.

"I'm deep, I have lots of interests."

"I'm sure."

"My best friend likes musicals." Kristoff confessed. "He's always begging to watch them."

"That's believable, I guess."

"What is?" Hans asked, sliding back up to Anna.

"Animals feeling human emotions." Kristoff replied. "It's like they have souls, right?"

"I guess… Kind of." Hans nodded, awkwardly looking at Anna. "Where were we?"

"I was complaining about my sister." Anna replied, watching as Kristoff walked away.

"Ah, yes." Hans laughed dryly. "That reminds me, I need to ask you something."

"What?"

"Would you like to go on a date with me?"

"Of course!"

.

"Elsa, I know you don't like him," Anna said, stepping into Elsa's bedroom. "For no reason whatsoever, but I'm going on this date tonight whether you like it or not."

"Fine." Elsa replied, not looking up from the file in front of her. "Have fun."

"And I'm an adult."

"I'll be sure to remember that."

"I make my own decisions."

"Of course."

"I'm a human being!"

"So I've been told."

Anna smacked the wall angrily. "Why can't you just talk to me!?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's been two weeks!" Anna threw her hands in the air. "It's been two weeks and I've only seen you cry once! You haven't talked to me about it since you tried to get me out of their room."

"I'm sorry...?" Elsa supplied, looking at Anna.

"I know you're mad at me, but…" Anna paused, tears forming. "What did I do to you? Why don't you trust me?"

"You're my little sister." Elsa replied, she felt the pit in her stomach, she knew that she was going to have to get Anna out of the room before she started to hyperventilate. "I need to protect you."

"Fine." Anna turned her heel and walked out the door. "If you're going to be that way, I'll leave you alone."

.

"So, Elsa's being what…?" Hans asked, looking at Anna with confusion.

"Unreasonable." Anna groaned, picking at her food. "She's being a jerk. A total jerk."

"She's just worrying about you, you're her little sister." Hans replied, taking a sip of his drink. "I mean, it must be hard, especially considering the circumstances… I can't imagine how that feels."

"It feels awful." Anna confessed, slumping in her seat. "But she didn't even cry! Well, she was crying when she told me, but those weren't sadness tears, they were… something else."

"Well, we don't need to talk about it." Hans smiled, gently taking Anna's hand. "Tonight is for fun, nothing sad."

"Oh, great." Anna straightened up and started playing with her hair. "So, why don't you tell me more about your brothers? They sound hilarious."

"Oh, yeah." Hans nodded. "There are lots of stories, I mean, I have twelve of them."

"Well, tell me the funniest."

"I can't believe they pretended you were invisible!" Anna exclaimed as Hans walked her up to her front door. "That's terrible!"

"They were just joking." Hans paused. "Okay, one was joking, the other two were just being dicks."

They had spent the whole night talking and laughing. Anna could successfully tell Elsa that Hans was the perfect man. He was sweet and caring, he liked the same things that she did, and his body didn't take away points either.

"Well, I'll see you around some time." Hans smiled when they reached the door.

Anna grinned. She knew about this, when a boy-uh-man, took a woman to her door, it meant she was supposed to kiss him. It wouldn't be her first kiss, unless the accidental lip lock between her and some boy named Kyle at a party in their freshman year didn't count, that is. Anna took in a deep breath and closed her eyes, leaning into Hans.

Their lips met, but Anna didn't feel a spark. Weren't people supposed to feel that? Anna pulled away and looked at Hans, forcing a smile.

"I had fun." She said, opening her door and stepping in. "But, Elsa's probably wondering where I am and she gets worried really easily, so…"

"Say no more." Hans replied, taking a step back. "I'll see you later?"

"I'll have to think about it." Anna said in a pathetic attempt at being coy. "I might have another boy lined up for tomorrow."

"Well, I hope I made an impression." With that, Hans walked away.

Anna closed the door and frowned. She didn't feel a thing. Was the whole 'spark' thing complete and utter myth? Everything else was great about him, but why did she not want to kiss him again? In fact, why did Anna dread the thought of kissing him again?

"Hi." Came a soft voice from behind Anna.

The redhead turned, only to see Elsa standing in the hall. She looked upset, her lips turned into a slight frown, but other than that, completely impeccable, as usual.

"Oh… Hi me?" Anna gestured to herself.

"Yes, you." Elsa rolled her eyes, a small smile forming. "Did you have fun?"

"Actually, yes." Anna nodded, fiddling with the arms of her jacket. "We went out to that one designer place… The one whose name I can never remember…"

"So, anywhere from here to Denmark, I take it?" Elsa laughed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"It was closer to home, I think." Anna replied.

"Well, good." Elsa nodded. "I'm happy for you."

"I actually have a question for you."

"Oh?"

"Well… I kissed Hans."

"I'm not teaching you to kiss."

"No, nothing like that. I mean, I kissed him and…" Anna frowned, trying not to meet Elsa's eyes. "It felt… Weird."

"Weird? A good weird? A bad weird?"

"A neutral weird."

"I'm sorry?"

"It didn't feel right. What does that mean?"

Elsa gave her sister a look, her brow furrowing. "I don't know what to tell you."

"It wasn't just weird." Anna blurted, looking at the floor. "It was wrong. It felt wrong."

"The kiss, or who you were kissing?"

"Don't blame Hans!"

"I'm not blaming Hans."

"Do you have a professional opinion?"

"Professional what?"

"Sister! You're a professional sister!"

"I'm not being paid." Elsa laughed, taking a couple steps toward her sister. "And I'm far from a love expert, but… I don't think Hans is right for you… Not because he isn't a nice guy, but… Anna, do you really think… I don't know how to say this, but…"

"But what?" Anna was beginning to be irritated.

"But are you sure that you're…" Elsa frowned, desperately trying not to make eye contact. "Are you sure that you're completely straight?"

"You think I'm gay?"

"It was just a thought."

"I'm not gay!"

"Okay."

"I mean it!"

"I believe you."

"Good." With that, Anna stormed to her bedroom.

.

Anna frowned as she walked through the park the next day. She couldn't believe that Elsa had said she was gay, and she certainly couldn't believe that Hans's kiss wasn't perfect. Yesterday was a mess of mixed signals and implied gay. Really, it wasn't something Anna was happy with.

Before she knew it, Anna felt a heavy weight collide with her left side, knocking her into the grass. Anna looked up, frowning at the large, furry beast above her. It was panting loudly, god its breath stank, and oh, no, it was leaning down and its tongue was out.

"Sven!" A voice called out, it was the bartender from before. "Sven, get off her."

The beast obeyed and freed Anna, allowing the redhead to stand up.

"I'm so sorry!" Christopher? exclaimed, petting the beast. "Sven is really excited to be at the park, and… Don't I know you?"

"Uh, yeah." Anna nodded, looking at the man. "I'm Anna, from that party. You said my date was a douche."

"No, I said he was a dick." He replied. "I'm Kristoff, if you recall."

"I thought it was Christopher…" Anna mumbled to herself.

"Well, it's not." Kristoff said, looking at his Sven. "This is my dog, Sven."

"That's not a dog."

"What do you mean, that's not a dog. He's a dog!"

"That's a bear!"

"He's a Broholmer!"

"He's a horse!"

"He's a purebred!"

"More like thoroughbred!"

Kristoff cracked a smile at Anna and held out his hand. "You're not bad."

"Thanks." Anna replied, taking Kristoff's hand. "You're not that terrible."

"Wow, thanks." Kristoff rolled his eyes. "So, what are you doing in the commoners' park?"

"What are you doing in the royal park?"

"I made the joke, you can't steal it."

"I just did. Plus, I'm rich, I can take you to court."

"All you'd get is a dog and ten pound bag of dog treats."

"I don't want those." Anna frowned, looking at Sven. "They sound terrible," Sven let out a whimper. "I'm sorry, I'm not a dog person, okay?"

"Every dog is a people person, why can't every person be a dog person?" Kristoff replied, crossing his arms. "You're not being fair."

"Life's not fair."

"Ouch." Kristoff looked down at Sven. "So, I think I should make it up to you… Well, Sven should, but he's a dog, so… Would you let me buy you some coffee?"

"I wouldn't hate it." Anna smiled, before widening her eyes. "As friends, right? Well, not even friends, acquaintances. I'm already seeing someone."

"The dick, right?"

"He is very nice, thank you very much."

"I'm sure. Everyone is nice when they're happy, but wait until he doesn't get his way."

"I'll keep that in mind…" Anna replied, stuffing her hands in her pockets.

"Let's get you that coffee." Kristoff held out an arm for Anna to take. "Maybe you'll like Sven a little more."

"Why? Is he buying it for me?"

"Touché."

.

"So, wait a sec, your sister is the president of a whole company?" Kristoff asked, as he sat down at one of the picnic tables outside the coffee shop. "And she's twenty-five!?"

"Yeah, Elsa sure has her future ahead of her." Anna rolled her eyes. "We're set for life, aren't we?"

"It's gotta be hard, you know." Kristoff said, taking a sip of his coffee and tossing a treat to Sven. "I can't even imagine how hard it is for her."

"Everything is hard for Elsa." Anna muttered, looking away.

"What does that mean?"

"She gets everything, but it's all too hard for her. It's not fair."

"Did you want the company?"

"No, neither did Elsa, though! She wanted to be an architect! How do you go from architect to president?!"

"Sometimes people have to make sacrifices for-"

"She knew that she was supposed to be the new president. She could have said no."

"Then who would take over?"

"One of the board members?"

"The next in line to the company throne?"

"So, what?"

"She made the tough decision so you wouldn't have to." Kristoff sighed, finally making eye contact. "I think your sister is good to you. She's a good sister."

"You don't know her." Anna muttered, frowning at her coffee.

"Well, you're angry at her, so I think that I'm getting a bias point of view, huh? That makes me a good person with tons of emotional maturity."

"Tons?"

"Out the wazoo." Kristoff grabbed a treat from his pouch and tossed it in his mouth.

"Ew." Anna rolled her eyes with a chuckle. "You're gross."

"I wouldn't feed my dog anything that I wouldn't eat." Kristoff laughed, looking at his dog.

"That's disgusting." Anna looked at Sven. "Plus he steals your treats! That can't be good."

"I buy those treats."

"I'm sure they're delicious…"

"Want one?"

"Never offer me a dog treat again." Anna looked at her watch before standing up. "I have to go, Elsa and I eat dinner together every Saturday."

"She's such a terrible person." Kristoff deadpanned, scribbling something on his napkin. "Here, we can be friends." He handed Anna the napkin.

"Thanks." Anna replied, shoving it in her pocket. "I'll call you when your breath doesn't smell like dog food."

"Cool."

"But we're only friends."

"Only as friends."

"Because I have a boyfriend."

"Who's kind of a dick."

"You don't even know him."

"I know his type."

"Whatever." Anna rolled her eyes and walked away. "I'll call you, maybe."

"Have a nice dinner."

.

"I'm not gay." Anna said.

It was well into their Saturday dinner when Anna spoke. At first, it was awkwardly silent, well only for Anna, if Elsa was feeling any awkwardness, she certainly wasn't showing it. Then again, Elsa didn't show any emotions if she can help it.

"I'm sorry for saying anything." Elsa replied with a sigh. "It was just a thought. You know that I'd love you no matter what."

"I'm the one who went out on a date," Anna said calmly. "What about you? You don't go out with people! Are you gay?"

Elsa didn't reply, keeping her eyes at a downcast.

A wave of realization washed over Anna, her eyes widened at her sister and her jaw became slack.

"No way." She gasped. "Holy crap… A-are you…?"

"Leave it, Anna." Elsa murmured, not looking up.

"You're gay!"

"Anna."

"You're gay, I'm not gay! You're the gay one!"

"Enough!" Elsa snapped, her tone colder than Anna had ever heard her use. "That's enough, Anna. Just let it go."

"Elsa, you know that I love you no matter what, right?" Anna said quietly. "It doesn't matter who you happen to like…"

"I said enough!" Elsa shouted, clutching her chest tightly as she pushed herself away from the table. "I'm not talking about this with you, Anna!"

"Elsa…" Anna said, watching as the blonde backed away from her. "Are you okay?" Her eyes widened. "Elsa, are you having another attack? D-do you need help?"

Elsa turned her heel and walked away quickly.

"I sense that was the wrong approach…" Anna mumbled, slumping in her seat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Frozen.

* * *

Elsa sat in her bedroom, her head in her hands. She had never bothered with such fickle things like sexuality. There always seemed to be something more important happening, like her panic attacks, or taking over a company, it was all much more pertinent than sexuality at that moment.

"I'm not gay, am I?" She asked herself, glancing in the mirror. "I'm not gay."

Elsa took in a breath and closed her eyes, she needed to calm down. Anna was just angry, people said stupid things when they were angry. Anna was just being her impulsive self, she didn't mean to hurt her.

Anna's statement did raise a question, though. Elsa furrowed her brow and thought for a moment. She hadn't ever looked at a boy, but she had looked at girls. She had looked at a lot of girls, cheerleaders in high school and college, the other women in the restaurants, that one night in college after a few too many drinks and a very attractive girl. Elsa's mouth went dry and her eyes widened.

"Oh god." Elsa groaned, flopping back onto her bed.

There were a couple knocks on the door followed by a soft voice. "… Elsa?" Anna mumbled into the door. "Are you okay? Can I come in?"

With a sigh, Elsa went to open the door for Anna. Her sister, who had been crying. Her nose was bright red and she had tear stains on her cheeks. Anna offered Elsa a meek smile before wrapping her arms around the blonde tightly.

"I'm sorry." Anna muttered, new tears sliding down her cheeks and wetting Elsa's shirt. "I was just angry and I'm confused and…"

"You're right." Elsa said, patting Anna's back. "I think that I might be… I think I might like girls, Anna."

"Oh." Anna pulled back and looked up at Elsa. "Really? I just said that because… Well, I just said that."

"Because you're Anna." Elsa sighed, the corner of her lips turning up. "And you always say what's on your mind. I love you."

Anna grinned. "Okay, so you're gay. Do you feel different?"

"I'm about to cut all my hair off and wear more flannel." Elsa said, pulling away completely.

"I'll get you your very own UHaul." Anna laughed, hugging Elsa again. "You know that I love you, right?"

"Yes, Anna." Elsa murmured, returning the hug. "I love you too."

"Okay, so…"

"So what?"

"So, am I getting a sister-in-law soon?"

Elsa turned bright red and pulled away, moving to sit on her bed.

"Okay, so no sister-in-law yet." Anna mumbled, sitting beside Elsa.

"No, Anna."

**.**

"So, you're sister accused you of being gay?" Hans laughed, sipping his coffee. "That's hilarious. I mean, I'm not a girl."

"You do spend a lot of time on your hair." Anna replied with a wink.

"It's not a crime to be well groomed, Anna." Hans rolled his eyes. "Besides, it makes me neat. I don't make myself beautiful just for myself, making the world more beautiful is my life goal."

"Such a noble quest." Anna rolled her eyes.

"It really is." Hans eyed Anna for a moment. "I know that this isn't my place, but… How did that fight with your sister go?"

"Oh, everything's fine, kinda." Anna replied. "I men, she's got that stick out of her ass, but… You know, there's just been so much going on, she's acting like none of it is bothering her at all. And I know it's bothering her because, well, it's Elsa! Something's always the matter. Like, when it's too hot… She practically melts! Or sometimes, she panics when we walk by a group of people."

"Just regular people, or…?"

"Anyone. Like, sometimes she doesn't panic at all, and other times, she freaks out. It all happens for no reason and I just… I don't know what to do with her sometimes."

"Well, she's an adult, maybe she needs to learn how to handle her own problems."

"I guess." Anna shrugged, frowning at her coffee. "I mean, it's just… She's always helping me out when I have an issue, I just think that I should be the one to help her for once. It's only fair."

"You're her little sister." Hans replied with a small grin. "Isn't it her job to help you out?"

Anna rolled her eyes and groaned, sure older sisters were supposed to help their younger sisters, but shouldn't it work the other way around. Anna knew that Elsa had problems, she knew that Elsa panicked a lot, but how was she supposed to help? Whenever she mentioned Elsa being adopted or their parents' death, Elsa shot her down.

"I guess." Anna sighed, trying to lean away as Hans leaned in for a kiss.

**.**

"Have you ever considered taking pills for it?" Anna asked one night during dinner.

"I don't know, have you been able to kiss Hans?" Elsa shot back, fiddling with her fork.

"You're deflecting." Anna replied with a frown.

"So it's not going well, I take it?" Elsa smiled a little, knowing that she'd won.

"Fine, we'll play it your way." Anna sighed, slumping in her seat. "I'm still having issues, okay? It's really stupid though, I mean, he's gorgeous! You've seen him, I mean… Just because you're gay doesn't mean you don't notice attractive men, right? Right. So yeah, he's gorgeous! And so smart, and funny! He's like the perfect guy, okay? But I just… Can't you know?"

"No, I don't." Elsa said honestly, her brow furrowed. "I really don't know how you feel."

"Sorry." Anna laughed nervously. "I mean, like… I can't kiss him right, I mean, he is a good kisser, I'd wager. It's just so weird. Like his mouth feels wrong, and I know for a fact that he wears chapstick. So, his lips aren't grossly dry or anything like that. It's just… I don't know, how did you know that you were gay?"

"Anna," Elsa let out an exasperated sigh. "I never put much thought into it. I guess it all just made sense, like… I looked at girls differently, and there was this one time in college-"

"You did a girl in college?!" Anna exclaimed, shooting up. "Really? You weren't sure if you were gay, but you… Did you go all the way?"

"I'm not in high school, Anna." The blonde rolled her eyes. "And yes, I did."

"What was it like?"

"I wasn't completely sober, Anna."

"But you have to remember how it felt!"

"It felt…" Elsa paused, thinking back to that party. "It felt right. Like for a moment… Everything was perfect."

Elsa closed her eyes briefly, remembering everything from that night.

_It was her first college party in her junior year. She usually didn't drink, but her roommate had dragged her to the stupid party. Elsa glanced down at the drink in her hand, some stupid vodka that was supposed to taste like apples, but really, she had to get drunker before it tasted like apples. Elsa was on her fifth drink, and still no apples. God damn that Snow girl, or whatever her name was. _

_"Hi there," Elsa looked up, it was a tall brunette. She was tanned, her eyes a warm brown, she was beautiful, and Elsa felt her mouth go dry when she saw the woman. "I don't think I've seen you around here…"_

_"That's because you haven't." Elsa replied. "I'm Elsa… Erindale, you?"_

_"Meg." The brunette replied, leaning close to Elsa. "I hope you don't think I'm being too forward, but you're very beautiful._

_"Most definitely not." Elsa murmured, her eyes trained on Meg's. "Because that would mean that I'm not being forward enough when I tell you that you're absolutely gorgeous."_

"Elsa!" Anna snapped, causing Elsa's eyes to open. "Did you just… Oh god, don't tell me!"

"Sorry." The blonde laughed, shaking her head. "I was amazing. Well… The bits that I remember were."

"So what? You just forgot about that one time?"

"I thought that's what girls did in college, the girl that I… well, she's married now."

"And you just thought that you'd be able to find your prince charming, too?"

"I mean… I didn't…" Elsa's cheeks turned deep red. "It's not like…"

"It's okay." Anna laughed, throwing her head back. "I guess you'll just have to find your prince-ess charming, huh?"

"I guess so."

"So…"

"So?"

"Who was it?"

"Who was what?"

"Who was the girl?!"

"I'm not telling you."

"Do I know her?"

"I'm not answering."

**.**

"I can't believe the reporters are all over this!" Anna grumbled, disdainfully watching the television.

"I can't believe your sister's gay." Kristoff replied in a sarcastic tone. "I mean, scandalous right? How on earth will the company function with a homosexual behind the big desk?"

"I'm sure we'll have a new rainbow color scheme." Anna laughed, sipping her coffee. "And I'm trying to convince her not to cut her hair off."

"Well, it's stupid that the press freaks out about this." Kristoff grumbled. "I mean, aren't there people starving!? Why aren't we getting more coverage on that?!" The blond man growled to himself. "There are kids on the streets and people are freaking about how your sister likes chicks!? It's terrible."

"I know." Anna sighed, resting her head in her hands. "It's not fair to anyone. Elsa's terrible with things like that, I don't want her to have another panic attack."

"It's not right."

"You know…" Anna brightened up, giving Kristoff a small smile. "Elsa has to pick a charity to fund, but… She's stuck between a few of them. Do you think you can take a look at the files…?"

"You're just trying to butter me up, aren't ya?" Kristoff laughed, watching as Anna grabbed the files out of her bag. "Are there any programs that involve dogs? Or orphans?"

"Or orphans and dogs?" Anna held up a red folder. "I think you'll like this one."

"Why is Elsa even letting you pick a charity?" Kristoff asked, sipping his coffee and looking at the files.

"It's kind of a tradition." Anna replied, the corner of her mouth turning into a frown. "Our dad used to let us pick the company's annual charities, so I guess she's just kind of following his example."

"That's really nice of her."

"I guess so." Ann shrugged, eyeing Kristoff with boredom. "Hurry up, there are people who need help, you know."

**.**

"Hans," Anna sighed, not meeting the brunet's eyes. "I don't think it's working out."

"What do you mean?" Hans looked offended. "I did everything right! I took you out, I was respectful, and I didn't even make fun of your freak of a sister, what did I do wrong?!"

"My sister is not a freak!" Anna snapped, narrowing her eyes at the man. "Don't ever say that about her!"

"I didn't mean it that way."

Anna saw red, sure she and Elsa had their differences, but they were still sisters. The redhead felt her rage building up in her body more and more. Her hands beginning to shake as she tried to hold in the snarl that rose in her throat.

"I think I know what way you meant it!" Anna growled, jabbing a finger against Hans's chest. "I know that you called my sister a freak! I know exactly what you meant! You're just a huge asshole!"

"Anna-"

"No!" Anna snapped, pushing Hans away and turning her heel. "This is over."

**.**

Anna burst into Elsa office and threw her arms around her sister. She started to cry on Elsa's shoulder, only confusing the blonde more. Elsa tried to pull away to look at Anna, but the redhead's grip on her was too tight.

"Anna," She managed to get out. "What happened?"

"I-I broke up w-with Hans and…" Anna sobbed, somehow clutching Elsa tighter. "I don't… I don't know what happened, I just… An-and he just…"

"Anna, it's okay…" Elsa sighed, pulling away again and looking into her sister's eyes. "What happened?"

"He said that you were a freak." Anna whimpered, burying her face in Elsa's shirt. "He called you a freak and… You're not a freak. You're the best person. Everything about you is normal, and it's… It's not fair."

"Anna…" Elsa sighed, petting Anna's hair. "You didn't have to break it off with him because he called me a-"

"He called you a freak after I broke up with him."

"He as just hurt."

"He shouldn't have said that!"

"I'm sorry if you did that because of what I…"

"No," Anna gasped, her eyes widening. "No, no, no! I didn't do it for you! I did it for… I did it for me! I mean, I need to… He didn't feel _right_."

"Alright then." Elsa stood up and pressed her intercom button. "Maggie, cancel all my meetings for today."

_"Of course, Miss Erindale_." Maggie replied.

"Thanks." Elsa grabbed her jacket before looking at Anna. "We're going to lunch, okay?"

.

"I think we need to talk." Anna's words were muffled by her bacon burger, but Elsa, who spoke nearly fluent Anna speak, understood perfectly.

"Are you breaking up with me, too?" Elsa laughed, glancing at her fries.

"No…" Anna shook her head with a chuckle. "No, I just… Don't we have to… talk about everything?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean, we never talked about you being adopted, or Mama and Papa… Shouldn't we?"

"Over burgers and milkshakes?" Elsa raised an eyebrow. "Anna, if you need to talk, you can talk. I'm always here to listen."

"Do you need to talk at all?" Anna asked. "I mean, I've talked and cried and… You haven't… You need to talk."

"Not really." Elsa replied. "I have my own ways of dealing with things."

"Like what?"

"Does it matter?"

"Kind of, I wanna know," Anna mumbled, taking a giant bite of her burger. "Puh-leeez shay shomefing."

"Well, sometimes I just…" Elsa paused, lowering her voice. "Sometimes I draw, like I used to. The buildings and the castles that I used to design, sometimes I just do something like that from scratch. It makes me feel better. I wish that I could, you know… If things were different, I wouldn't be president."

"I remember your drawings!" Anna gasped, grinning at her sister. "They were so great! Can we look at them later?"

"Why should I let you see my drawings?"

"To help me get over my breakup?"

"I think I might have one in my bag…" Elsa reached down and grabbed her briefcase.

She thumbed through many files, before grinning when she found the drawing. It was set on a mountain top, the castle stood proud among the snow that Elsa had drawn. It was colored with pens, easily any that could be found in Elsa's desk, but it didn't take away from the beauty. Anna's eyes widened and jaw dropped at the very sight of it.

"It's not practical," Elsa said, modestly eyeing the drawing. "I mean, to get the right texture, it'd have to be… made of… Well, ice."

"You made an ice palace?" Anna laughed, throwing her head back. "Seriously? No wonder they called you ice queen in high school."

"They did not call me that…"

"They did," Anna replied, taking a closer look at the drawing. "I wish I could do that."

"I offered to teach you." Elsa rolled her eyes. "But you said that-"

'If I wanted art, I could always ask my sister." Anna smiled, munching on her burger. "I want another one, can that happen?"

"Anything for my little sister." Elsa grinned, sipping her diet soda.

"You're the best!" Anna laughed before frowning. "Is it bad that I don't feel bad about Hans anymore?"

"Not really." Elsa shrugged, making eye contact. "If he wasn't right for you, then he wasn't right for you. It goes without saying."

"You're a genius, you know that right?"

**.**

"I have a few friends throwing a party." Kristoff said a couple days later while he and Anna took Sven for a walk. "You and your sister should come."

"What makes you think that _Elsa_ would come?" Anna scoffed. "The last time she got drunk, apparently, she ended up doing some chick in college."

"She doesn't happen to have photos, does she?" Kristoff teased, only to be smacked on the arm. "I'm joking, I mean, sure, your sister is really hot, but…"

"You know, that's enough." Anna said, walking ahead of her friend and closer to Sven. "She's my sister, she's not hot."

"Okay, sorry."

"And no boys are good enough for her."

"I thought she was gay."

"Well, I want her to meet someone!" Anna threw her arms in the air. "I'm not evil!"

"So, are you coming or not?"

"I'll ask Elsa." Anna replied, giving Kristoff a coy smile. "Are there going to be any girls there?"

"I think some females will make an appearance."

"Oh thank god, Elsa would kill me if I took her to a sausage fest."

"I'd kill my friends if they invited me to a sausage fest." Kristoff laughed, pausing when Sven stopped. "Sven, I swear to god, if you chase that squirrel…"

Before Kristoff was able to finish his threat, Sven darted off in the direction of said squirrel, pulling his master along with him. Anna couldn't hold back her laughter as she watched Sven drag Kristoff around the park. The blond man was shouting for help, but Anna couldn't bring herself to do anything but laugh at him.

"I have to go!" She called, looking at her phone. "Elsa and I have a dinner, text me the details!"

**.**

"A party?" Elsa raised an eyebrow as she took a bite of her dinner. "I'm not sure…"

"Don't be a baby," Anna rolled her eyes. "Just come to the party! You can get drunk, and relax, maybe hook up with a pretty lady…"

"Anna!" Elsa snapped, glaring at the redhead. "Do you have to be so crass?"

"Just come to the party. It'll be fun!"

"Do I have to?"

"… Yes." Anna replied, sipping her drink. "You're going to get drunk and you're going to like it!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Frozen or Disney

* * *

Elsa stood near the corner of the room, silently watching the party with a drink in her hand. Anna was off somewhere, probably playing beer pong with that large blond man. Elsa furrowed her brow, she wasn't really sure who that man was. Why was Anna running about with strange men? Elsa felt that needed to be addressed once they got home.

"Hey!" Anna stumbled over to the blonde. "Hey, Elsa!"

Elsa glanced up at her sister and grinned. "What do you need?"

"I-I need you to…" Anna paused to collect her thoughts. "I need you to go talk to some ladies! We're getting you laid tonight, sis!"

"Anna, I'm not looking for anyone right now." Elsa replied, taking a sip of her vodka on the rocks. "I'm fine being alone right no-"

"No, no, no, no, no." Anna gasped, throwing her arms in the air. "You're too pretty! You… You're not happy being alone-ly girl! You need some fun! You need ta get laid!"

"I don't need to get laid." Elsa sighed, watching the other party goers around them. "Why don't you just enjoy yourself, and I'll stay here…"

"No!" Anna exclaimed, spilling her drink on the floor with her gesticulating. "I-I need to get you laid! It's super, _super_ important. I want to support your gay, okay? So let me do the… Let me be nice. I wanna support my gay sister!"

"Anna…" Before Elsa could figure out what to say, Anna had walked away. "Where are you going!?"

"I'm getting you laid!" Anna called back. "Just… just wait there! Just wait… wait right there!"

"Anna!" Elsa groaned, leaning against the wall, she was going to need another drink.

**.**

Elsa was bombarded with women that Anna had sent, all of them were beautiful, brunettes mostly. Elsa supposed that Anna knew that Elsa didn't really go for blondes. It raised a few questions, the most important of them being how did Anna know her type?

"I'm so sorry that my sister put you up to this, but…" Elsa sighed, looking at the beautiful woman in front of her. She reminded Elsa of Meg from college, but Elsa never told Anna about Meg, "I'm not looking for anything right now and-"

"It's fine." The woman, whose name escaped Elsa at the moment. "Your sister was just so… insistent that I go talk to you. She said you were gorgeous, I have to say, she wasn't lying."

"Thank you." Elsa grinned, a blush forming on her cheeks. "You're very beautiful too. And at any other time…"

"Well, if we meet again, I'll take you up on your offer." She smiled, touching Elsa's arm before walking away.

"What was that!?"Anna exclaimed, emerging from her hiding place close to where the pair had been. "You could have had her easy!"

"Anna," Elsa muttered, gripping her sister's arm and pulling her close. "I don't want to get laid tonight! Now, please be a grown up and stop."

"I am being a grown up." Anna huffed, crossing her arms. "I just… I want you to be happy. Why can't you let me help you be happy?"

"Anna…" Elsa drained her cup before patting Anna's head. "Don't be a baby. I'm happy right now, go have fun with your dog friend."

"He went missing, now I'm bored." Anna whined, throwing her arms around Elsa. "Please let me get you laid…"

"Not now, Anna." Elsa stumbled slightly, but managed to hold herself and Anna up. "Maybe next time…"

"Why noooot?" Anna drawled, forcing Elsa to support both of their weights. "I want you to be happy! I want you to have fun!"

"I am having fun." Elsa pushed Anna off of her. "I promise, now go have fun. Some non- trying to hook up your sister fun."

"Fine." Anna deflated, wandering away. "Have fun being all alone! Never finding a girl! Always the bridesmaid, never the bride-"

"Go have fun." Elsa rolled her eyes.

**.**

Elsa tried to enjoy herself, sipping her drink and speaking with people who didn't know who she was. Anna would have been proud, Elsa had gotten four phone numbers, without even trying. Just when Elsa was getting ready to call their driver and take her and Anna home, she heard a loud screech. Anna's loud screech.

The blonde followed the screech quickly, finding it difficult to run while she was so inebriated. She found the door to another room, before tearing it open. Her eyes widened at the sight before her.

Kristoff and the girl from earlier were tangled in the sheets, obviously nude. Anna was inside, her eyes wide and her jaw slack. She looked absolutely horrified at the sight before her. Elsa gently placed a hand on Anna's shoulder, trying to ease her out of the room.

"God!" Kristoff shouted, frantically trying to cover himself. "Is this a family thing!? Jesus Christ!"

"I can't believe you, Kristoff!" Anna shouted back, throwing her hands in the air. "She was supposed to sleep with Elsa! Not you! Why can't you find your own girls!?"

"She could join us if she wants." The woman in the sheets laughed, making Elsa and Kristoff's eyes go wide.

"I guess that's a start…" Anna huffed, crossing her arms. "See, Elsa? Other people want you to get laid too."

"Oh my god, Anna." Kristoff groaned, falling back.

"Anna, we should go." Elsa muttered, a blush forming over her cheeks. "We really, _really _should go."

"And, look at his first impression on my sister!" Anna continued. "You haven't even met Kristoff, and now this is how you meet!? Jesus Christ, Kristoff, you didn't even try!"

"Get out, Anna!" Kristoff snapped, making Anna recoil. "Jesus."

"It was nice meeting both of you." Elsa said, tugging Anna out of the room and slamming the door. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

**.**

Elsa's head was pounding when she awoke, it was too bright and too noisy. Every part of her hurt, especially her stomach. Elsa had never had a hangover before, but she was sure that this is what she was facing.

With a groan, Elsa sat up, desperately trying not to vomit. She closed her eyes before blindly standing up and trying to make her way to the bathroom, maybe some aspirin or a glass of water would help her. Sadly, the running water was a little too loud, too.

"At least Anna drank more than I did." Elsa groaned, downing her glass of water. "I'm going to make the loudest smoothie in the world. That'll show her."

Elsa took great care in getting dressed for the day, she didn't want to broadcast the late night partying. It took nearly an hour and a half just to get dressed, but Elsa was looking perfect as usual when she left her bedroom.

"I can't believe you passed up a threesome." Anna groaned, opening her door and looking Elsa in the eye.

"Good morning." Elsa sighed, taking in her sister's ragged appearance. "You look… human."

"You look beautiful." Anna replied. "Are you a robot? You're a robot aren't you?"

"No, I'm not." Elsa shook her head. "Go shower, you look like hell."

"I feel like hell." Anna muttered, leaning against the doorway. "Wanna know what would be great?"

"What?"

"Bacon and coffee."

"Don't forget to take some Aspirin."

**.**

"I said I was sorry!" Kristoff exclaimed nearly four hours later when he had come over. "How was I supposed to know that you had girls lined up for Elsa!?"

He, Elsa, and Anna were all sitting in the drawing room, dining on bacon and coffee while they talked about the night before. It also served as a more formal first meeting for Elsa and Kristoff. Though, they really didn't speak to each other much.

"You have to ask before you sleep with someone." Anna replied, crossing her arms.

"No I don't." Kristoff rolled his eyes. "That's insane!"

"Well, Elsa could have been double laid!"

"Anna," Elsa chastised weakly, sipping her coffee. "Please stop."

"Thank you." Kristoff muttered, scarfing down some bacon and tossing some to Sven. "She kept texting me last night."

"I can't be held responsible for what I do when I'm drunk." Anna replied, crossing her arms and looking at Sven. "Are we allowed to have dogs in the house?"

"I own the place." Elsa replied, scratching behind Sven's ears. "I think dogs are allowed."

"We should fill the house with guinea pigs!" Anna exclaimed.

"No."

"But…"

"No."

"It's nice to see that someone is sensible in your family." Kristoff sighed, flopping back in his seat. "I always thought that Anna's gay older sister would just be this more irritable version of Anna. But, you're awesome!"

"Thank you, Kristoff." Elsa smiled, only to grimace when Sven tried to jump up onto her lap. "No, get down! Kristoff, get your moose off of me."

"He's a dog." Kristoff rolled his eyes, but called the dog. "Sven, get off of her, okay?"

The dog complied and gave Kristoff an expectant look.

"No, you don't get a treat for being considerate." Kristoff grumbled. "Dogs, right?"

"Your thing with that dog is weird." Anna muttered, looking over at Elsa. "It's weird right?"

"You used to talk to paintings." Elsa replied with a laugh. "You're both weird."

"He wears lady deodorant." Anna said, pointing at her friend.

"We share!" Kristoff shouted back.

"I'm going now." Elsa stood up and walked toward the door. "You both are literally running me out of my own home."

Just as Elsa was about to step through the doorway, Sven jumped up and tried to get her to pet him.

"Kristoff, get your moose off of me!"

**.**

"Okay, Elsa." Anna said, entering her sister's office. "I met this girl, and she's so gorgeous, like seriously!"

"Anna, stop with this, I don't need a relationship." Elsa sighed, putting down her folder.

"Maybe you just haven't met the right woman!" Anna replied, now standing in front of Elsa's desk. "I don't even know your type! Tell me that at least!"

"Fine." Elsa rolled her eyes before thinking a bit. "She'd have to be smart and funny. She'd need to be able to help me through my panic attacks, but not treat me like I'm made of glass. I'd want her to be fun loving, but be able to get down to business if need be. She'd need to know the value of work, but also know when it's time to clock out early."

"That's lovely." Anna grinned. "Now can we get to the looks department, I mean, it's hard to see these kind of things at first glance."

"I like redheads." Elsa paused. "Or brunettes. Shorter than I am, maybe… Anna, do we really have to do this?"

"Yes. Keep going."

"Anna! I don't want to, please just-"

"Elsa, I'm trying to help you!"

"I don't need help!" Elsa snapped, standing up. "Go away, Anna!"

"Okay…" Anna hung her head and walked out the door. "Bye."

**.**

"Why don't you just let her be?" Kristoff asked, letting Anna into his apartment while holding his dog back. "Down, Sven!"

"She's lonely." Anna said, sitting in one of Kristoff's chairs. "I just want her to be happy, you know?"

"Well, maybe if you laid off her, she'd get a girl on her own." Kristoff sighed, flopping next to her. "I mean, it's not your job to do this."

"You don't know Elsa, Kristoff." Anna muttered, slumping back. "She needs someone, she's been alone for so long… It's not fair for her to be so alone. It's just… It's not fair."

"Well, now I'm involved…" Kristoff grunted, crossing his arms. "What kind of girls does she like? We can get her a girlfriend if we need to."

"She likes non-blondes." Anna said, squealing with excitement. "She said something about redheads. A little shorter than she is, which can't be hard, Elsa's like five eight, aren't most girls shorter?"

"I don't know."

"Okay, well, she wants someone who's smart and funny…"

"Like everyone does?"

"Who doesn't treat her like she's made of glass, she wants someone who can make her take a break, but still values that Elsa has a job."

"… Okay."

"She should be fun loving, I mean, Elsa needs someone to take her away from her stupid work. She needs someone who won't let her take herself too seriously. Someone who can help her through her issues… but not be callous, or let her get away with her shit. Elsa just really needs-"

"You." Kristoff blurted, before covering his mouth.

"What?" Anna asked, raising her eyebrows. "What does that even mean?"

"You literally just described yourself." Kristoff sighed, frowning at the look on Anna's face. "You want Elsa to basically date you. That's weird. Weird as shit, Anna."

"I do not want Elsa to date me."

"You want her to date someone like you, then?"

"I don't care who she dates, well, I do because she's my sister, but… I shouldn't care because it's Elsa and she's an adult and her own person!"

"Well, it sounds like you're talking about yourself."

"Well, you need to stop being such a creep."

"I'm not being a creep! You're the one who wants to basically date her sister!"

"I don't want to date my sister!"

"That's not what I said!"

"That's exactly what you said!"

"You need to chill out." Kristoff said, standing up and putting a hand on Anna's shoulder. "I was just making an observation. Maybe you should talk to your sister…"

"I'm not gay." Anna snapped. "Why do people keep saying things like that?!"

"I didn't say that you were gay."

"What?"

"I didn't say that you were gay, I said that you sounded like you needed to talk to your sister."

"Oh…"

"Now, this is me saying that I think you might be a little gay." Kristoff chuckled, walking off to the kitchen and grabbing a hand full of dog treats before tossing one to Sven and popping another into his mouth. "I mean, really? You didn't have to freak out about the whole 'might be gay thing.'"

"I'm not gay!"

"You're a little gay."

"No, I'm not."

"Just a little."

"Why do you do insist of being stupid?"

"Why do you insist on arguing with me?"

Anna frowned, furrowing her brow as she thought about it. Was it possible that she wasn't straight? She remembered kissing Hans and feeling wrong, but she had just chalked it up to Hans being a terrible kisser, not her not liking men. Sure, she had looked at other women, she thought everyone did it, though. It was normal for her, it wasn't normal for other people, though?

"Hello, earth to Anna!" Kristoff sighed, frowning at his friend. "I'm sorry if I was…"

"I might be a little gay…" Anna muttered. "I think I might be a homo…"

"I told you." Kristoff grinned, throwing his arms around Anna. "I still love you no matter what."

"Isn't it weird that I'm gay _and _Elsa's gay?"

"Kinda…"

"But, we're not related, so it's not like a genetic thing."

"That makes it even weirder… Weird coincidence."

"Kinda…"

"Now, get out of my apartment, I have a date." Kristoff pulled away from Anna before walking back to the kitchen and opening the fridge.

"With who?"

"Do you remember that girl from the party?"

"The brunette that you-"

"Yes, her name is Grace, we're going out on a date. I swear to god, if you mention the party, I'll kill you."

"I said I was sorry."

"I'm sure you were."

Anna laughed and walked to the door. "I'm going to go now, look cute for your date."

"Well, have fun coming out to your sister." Kristoff grinned, beginning to drink his milk straight from the carton. "She has every right to say 'I told you so,' you know?"

"Don't remind me." Anna groaned, opening the door. "Bye Kristoff, bye Sven."

"See ya."

**.**

Elsa burst into a fit of laughter when Anna gave her the news. It wasn't Elsa's usual laughter either, there was no attempt to cover her mouth, no light giggle, it was a full on belly laugh and Anna wasn't sure if she was irritated by it or not.

"Wait, wait," Elsa choked between laughs. "You dragged me out of the closet to prove that you weren't gay, but in reality, you were gay?"

"That sounds a lot more ridiculous than it is…" Anna mumbled, crossing her arms.

"That's because you're ridiculous!" Elsa continued to laugh, before noticing the serious look on Anna's face. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry."

"Thank you." Anna sighed, sitting down on Elsa's bed. "Now we can talk about this like adults."

"Okay." Elsa took in a deep breath. "Are you sure that you're… you know?"

"No." Anna shook her head. "But, it seems more likely than 'Oh, I'm straight, but I don't like kissing my boyfriend.' Doesn't it?"

"Anna…" Elsa paused looking her sister in the eyes. "You don't need to label yourself just yet, I mean, you're young, and-"

"Elsa, I think I'm gay."

"I know, you said that. Don't you think you need to put more thought into it? I mean, you were head over heels for Hans."

"Remember when you dated that boy?" Anna huffed, crossing her arms.

"Anna, you don't need to get defensive."

"I know, it's just… I just… When I think about it, it all makes sense, you know…?"

"If it makes sense to you, then I really can't argue…" Elsa smiled, patting Anna on the shoulder. "Can I?"

"Nope." Anna shook her head with a grin. "I'm a homo."

"Anna-"

"I'm a homosexual, Elsa."

"Welcome to the club, you can get your rainbow wrist band at the check in office."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Frozen at all.

* * *

Anna walked the halls of the family manor irritably, there was nothing much to do today. Elsa was rushed off to an emergency meeting about something that Anna didn't know anything about, Kristoff was out of town with his family, and it was Sunday. Anna didn't work on Sundays. She had nothing to do. At all.

She passed the family portrait in the main hall and paused. It had been a couple months since her parents had died, and Anna had tried to be strong. She needed to carry on, one of the ways she had managed was to avoid the family portraits. The sight of her mother and father looking down at her, reminding her of what could never be. It was too much.

"Hi…" Anna mumbled, making eye contact with her mother's face, before looking at her father. "You've missed a lot, you know." Anna paused to think for a moment. "Elsa's gay, she came out a few weeks ago. And I'm gay, too… You guys already know that right? I mean, you're up there. It's been really lonely without you... I miss you. Elsa does too, but she won't tell you. She probably hasn't even looked at you guys yet. I haven't either, but I love you and… I just." Anna stopped talking when she felt tears beginning to form. "I miss you so much…"

Anna wiped her eyes on her sleeve and walked away, hopefully she could convince the family's cook to make her something to eat. Eating always took the pain away, maybe something deep fried and covered with chocolate.

**.**

Anna watched Elsa talk about her meeting, not even trying to hide her boredom. Apparently some representative from Weasel Town, or whatever, had put up a stink about some kind of business negotiation. It was stupid, Elsa even said so, but she had to at least hear him out. Now, Elsa was just unloading, not that Anna minded at all.

She watched Elsa's lips as she spoke, her eyes trained on the way they moved instead of the words that her sister spoke. The way the corners of her lips turned up when she thought about something funny, the delicate frown that formed when she spoke of Weasel town, but Anna preferred the smile better. The smile meant happiness, it meant that her sister's day hadn't been completely terrible or boring.

With each grin or giggle, Anna felt her heart skip a beat. She felt strange, watching Elsa's lips. She had never felt so strange, almost like she wanted to kiss Elsa. Wait, what? Of course Anna didn't want to kiss Elsa. It made no sense. Elsa was her sister. There's no way that Anna wanted to kiss Elsa! No way at all.

**.**

_"Okay, Anna." Elsa said with a mischievous giggle. "I read this in a book a couple days ago, so it should work."_

_Anna was five years old, Elsa eight, the blonde had just gotten home from school and immediately told Anna of an experiment that they had learned in school. Anna had excitedly agreed to take part in the experiment, even dragging Elsa up to her bedroom so they could perform it._

_"Well, the science behind it is that everyone has their own wind direction." Elsa smirked, clapping her hands together. "Everyone! And it's all different. Like a fingerprint!"_

_"Wow!" Anna looked amazed. "How do I find mine!? What's mine?"_

_"Well, you're the only one who can figure it out." Elsa replied seriously. "So, what you have to do… is lay on your back." Anna laid on the floor. "Just like that… Okay, now you spit up!"_

_"Up?" Anna asked, looking confused._

_"Yeah. Like when you spit on the boat and it goes flying because of the wind? Yeah?"_

_"Yeah." Anna nodded excitedly. "Okay, so I just spit?"_

_"Yup."_

_Elsa watched excitedly as Anna gathered her courage and spat upward. Time seemed to slow as the saliva flew through the air, before plummeting back down at the redhead's face. Before Anna had time to blink, she had just spat on herself. _

_"Oh gosh!" Elsa laughed, bending at the waist. "You actually did it?!"_

_"… Which way does my wind go?" Anna muttered, giving Elsa an upset look as she sat up. _

_"I guess it goes down." Elsa replied, a sinking feeling forming in her stomach. Her smile immediately turned into a frown. "I'm sorry, Anna."_

_"For what?"_

**.**

"You know," Elsa said, putting some sugar in her coffee. "You've been pretty quiet. Is there something on your mind?"

"Huh?" Anna looked up from he hands. "No, I'm fine. I just… I miss Mama and Papa a lot, that's all. Today's the first day that I was alone… Like… I just missed them and… I saw the portrait. I know they're gone, but… Sometimes, I forget. I wake up and I think about what dresses that Mama's going to force me into, or what stupid business dinner Papa's gonna take us to… But then I remember…"

"Anna…" Elsa reached out and grabbed her sister's hands. "It's okay… I know that it hurts. Hell, I feel the same sometimes. But, you have to power through. It'll get easier…"

"I just feel like I'm going to forget them…" Anna mumbled. "I'm afraid… I don't remember Papa's eye color, or what Mama smelled like."

"But, you remember the good times we had with them." Elsa murmured kindly. "You remember when we all went to the beach, or the winter trips to Aspen… You don't need to remember those things. You just need to remember the good times with them… That's what I'm doing…"

"You're so smart…" Anna smiled softly, her mouth going dry when her eyes met Elsa's.

They were icy, they pierced right through Anna. But, they were soft too, she had seen her sister look at others, they didn't get that look. They got jaded eyes, or panicked ones. Sometimes even pained, but it was normal nowadays. Her favorite was when Elsa was happy, though. The way they'd light up and somehow get more beautiful than they had started. Anna felt hypnotized by them.

She could study those eyes forever… In the most sisterly way possible, of course. Sisters stared into each other's eyes all the time. She was sure of it. It had to be a thing. It was definitely more sisterly than kissing, she had that going for her, didn't she?

**.**

_"Are you sure you should be playing with that?" Elsa called, watching as Anna played with their grandmother's favorite porcelain kitten. "Nana said not to touch anything while we waited for Papa…"_

_Anna was six years old, Elsa nine. They had been over at their grandmother's manor for Thanksgiving, it was the day that they were to leave, and their mother and father were saying their farewells before they would have to go to the airport. _

_"I'm just playing!" Anna said, climbing onto the coffee table. "I won't hurt 'em… oops…"_

_The kitten fell from Anna's hand and shattered when it hit the floor. _

_"Anna!" Elsa exclaimed, freezing when she heard her parents run into the room._

_"Is anyone hurt?!" Her father asked, looking at the kitten on the floor. "What happened?"_

_Elsa glanced at Anna before taking in a breath. "I-it was me, Papa." Elsa said shakily, feeling her stomach coil. Not another attack. Not now. "I-I just got… I was holding the kitten and then I felt it and it… it slipped," Elsa looked over at her grandmother, who had just entered. "Nana, I'm sorry… I didn't mean it."_

_The elderly woman breathed a heavy sigh. She knew of her granddaughter's affliction. How was she supposed to shout at the young child? "It's alright, dear. I can always get another one."_

_"I'm sorry, Nana." Elsa mumbled one more time before her father grabbed her hand and walked her to the door. "I didn't mean to…"_

_"I know you didn't, sweetheart."_

**.**

Elsa walked with Anna down the street, her hips swaying with each step. Anna knew that it wasn't intentional, in fact, she was sure that Elsa had no idea that the way she walked was so hypnotic. The way her strides were filled with power and grace. How she commanded the streets with the way she walked. It seemed impossible for someone _not _to know. But Elsa wasn't normal.

"Something on your mind, dear sister of mine?" Elsa asked with a chuckle, looking over her shoulder at Anna. "You seem… distracted."

"Oh, it's nothing." Anna shrugged. "I'm just regretting the decision to walk to dinner, it's nothing…"

"I can call a car for us if need be." Elsa said, pulling out her cellphone.

"Nah, we're almost there anyway." Anna rolled her eyes and stuffed her hands in her pockets. "But I can't walk home. That's where I draw the line."

"I see." Elsa laughed, putting her phone away. "Now, where did you want to go?"

"I've been craving _Taco Bell_."

Elsa furrowed her brow but nodded. "You're trying to kill me, huh?"

"Just humor me."

"Fine."

**.**

_"Wow, way to go, klutz!" An older boy, around twelve, taunted, shoving Anna, who was nine to the ground. "You ruined everything!"_

_"Shut up, Billy!" A voice called, it was Elsa. Anna had never seen her so angry, her whole form shook with fury as she approached the boy. "You're just a stupid bully!"_

_"Well, your sister's just a stupid klutz!" Billy retorted haughtily._

_Elsa rolled her eyes and shoved the boy before looking at Anna. "Are you okay, Anna?"_

_"Uh-huh." Anna replied with a nervous nod. "I think so."_

_"Okay…" Elsa glared at Billy before taking her sister's hand and stomping off. "Let's go."_

_"I'm sorry you had to do that for me."_

_"Do what?" Elsa grinned, looking at her sister, scanning for injuries. "You gave me an excuse to hit him!"_

_"You're the best sister ever!" Anna exclaimed, throwing her arms around Elsa's waist. _

_"I know."_

**.**

Anna couldn't take her eyes off of Elsa's hands as she and Elsa ate their dinner. They were strong and soft at the same time, powerful and graceful with every movement. So sure of what they were doing at all times. So confident and strong. It seemed illegal for someone to have such mastery of themselves.

Elsa's hands shook too, when she was scared, or angry, or stressed. She'd wring her hands and hold them close to her chest when she was nervous. The rhythmic tapping of her fingers when she was (not so) patiently listening to people speak, it was almost music to Anna's ears.

"Anna," Elsa called out, snapping her fingers in front of Anna's face. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I just zoned out." Anna replied, blinking rapidly. "I missed eating tacos."

"Oh…" Elsa nodded, taking a sip of her soda. "You're sure you're okay?"

"Yep." Anna grinned, unable to take her eyes off of Elsa's face. "Completely and totally okay."

"Great," Elsa pulled out her phone. "I'm gonna call the car now, okay?"

"Alright."

**.**

_"You can do it, Anna!" Elsa called from the water. _

_They were at their summer home, which was nestled modestly in the forest. The home itself was large, but not as extravagant as to be expected from their family. There was a tall high dive, nearly thirty feet up, separate levels, one at ten, the second at twenty, and the last was the top. Thirty feel above the water, where Anna stood. _

_She looked at the water below her, feeling as though the water was getting farther and farther away. Anna felt her life flash before her eyes, all twelve years of it. It was short. _

_"Okay…" Anna mumbled to herself, trying to psych herself up. "I'm ready, I can do this. Water is no match for me, I'm powerful. Yeah!" She shuffled back to get a running start. "I can do this. I can do this."_

_Anna set off running and jumped when she reached the end of the platform. "I got this!" Her stomach began to drop as she fell down toward the water. It was a bad decision. A very bad decision. _

_After what felt like minutes, Anna hit the water with a splash. It hurt. Oh, god it hurt. Anna sank down deep into the water before opening her eyes, she was deep under the water. Very deep. Deeper than she was comfortable with. _

_With as much strength as her tiny body could muster, Anna started to swim upward. It was a surprise when she felt something grab her arm and tug her all the way back up to the surface quicker than she thought humanly possible. Anna looked over to see Elsa, a small frown on her face and her brow furrowed with worry. _

_"Are you okay?" She asked, her voice shaking as she started treading water. "You were under for a long time and I… You're okay, right?"_

_"I'm fine!" Anna laughed, throwing her arms around Elsa, making the blonde sink into the water. _

_"Anna!" Elsa exclaimed fearfully, pushing her sister away. "Don't do that! You know I don't swim well!"_

_"Well, you swim well enough to try and rescue me!"_

_"Shut up!"_

_"Thanks." Anna mumbled, beginning to swim back to shore. "Last one there's a rotten egg!"_

_"Hey! No fair!"_

**.**

"I'm going to get some work done, then head off to bed, okay?" Elsa said.

It wasn't late at all, in fact it was almost seven-thirty. What could Elsa possibly be working on that would take at least three hours to complete? Anna looked at her sister and nodded, smiling slightly as she did so.

Who was she to tell Elsa not to work? Elsa was making a great personal sacrifice by taking over. It was common knowledge to everyone who knew her that her passion was architecture. How her dream was to have a building in the New York Skyline. How she drew up plans for houses that she wished to live in when she was more independent. How she had to quit her job at her firm to take over when their parents died.

Anna knew that it wasn't fair. She knew that if given the opportunity, Elsa would run off to design buildings. That columns and towers ran through her mind. That her dreams were filled with arches and flying buttresses. Anna was sure that she wouldn't know all those words if she hadn't spent hours upon hours listening to Elsa when she went off on one of her tangents. She still wasn't completely sure what the words even meant.

With a sigh, Anna glanced out the window. She knew that more than anything, Elsa wanted to run away from the company. She knew that her sister and her father had reached an agreement, she'd take over when he retired, but they had always thought that it would be twenty or so years into the future. Anna wondered if Elsa ever thought about that. If she ever thought about how she'd never make her mark the way she had hoped.

**.**

_"I know it's not fair, but it's a tradition, Elsa." Their father stated firmly._

_Anna wasn't supposed to be listening in, but being who she was, Anna listened from the vent in Elsa's bedroom. Her father and Elsa were having an 'argument' about whether or not Elsa would be taking over the company when their father retired. It couldn't really be defined as an argument, which would imply that both parties were getting their say in the matter. _

_In reality, Elsa had professed her wish to become an architect, rather than the president of the multi-billion dollar company that her father ran. It seemed reasonable enough, but there was the whole 'family tradition' thing. While Anna's parents were relatively open minded about most topics, this tradition was not to be broken, apparently. _

_"But, I don't want to run the company!" Elsa replied, her usually even voice breaking. "I just want to-"_

_"Elsa, this isn't up for debate." Their father said sternly. "This is your future."_

_"Which belongs to me." Elsa snapped, Anna could tell that her sister was reaching the end of her rope. She'd have to leave before the conversation took a turn for the worst. "It's not fair that I'm being forced to do something that I don't give a shit about!"_

_"Watch your language, Elsa." Their mother said, speaking up for the first time. Anna rolled her eyes, she sure had her priorities straight._

_"Sorry." Elsa sighed, Anna could just see the unamused look on her sister's face. _

_Anna let out a dry chuckle._

_They continued like that for a while, until Elsa let out an enraged shout. Anna jumped away from the vent in surprise. It was uncommon for her sister to ever do something like that, Elsa was always so poised and proper, but something had forced her into that position. There were loud footsteps, they certainly couldn't be Elsa's. Elsa didn't stomp. Then a door slammed. _

_Anna ran to her bedroom, which had a window just above the front door, and looked to see Elsa storming away from the home. She watched as Elsa made her way through the gates and down the street. With a sigh, Anna left her room and walked down to her father's study, where she knew the man was. _

_"I'm going to go get her." She said, her father didn't ask how she knew what had happened. He didn't really acknowledge her presence, not even looking up from his papers to greet her. Yup, he was mad too. _

_"Wear your coat and some gloves." Her mother had said, she had tear stains on her cheeks. She hated when Elsa and her husband fought, though the fights were very few, and very far between. It was inevitable, however; when two people bottle their emotions like Elsa and her father do, it's nearly impossible for them not to explode from time to time. Anna had always been thankful that she took after her mother in that aspect. _

_Once outside the gate, Anna made her way down toward the town's main street. In any other situation, she would have driven, but she knew that Elsa would need the walk when they finally made their way back home. _

_It was only snowing a little, Anna was grateful for that. The winters in her home town could be unpredictable sometimes, she'd hate to be trapped in a blizzard while trying to look for her sister. She recognized Elsa's footprints, though it wasn't much to recognize, no one was out past one in the morning unless they were drunk, but there were no bars on Main Street, so she knew she was on the right track. _

_Anna found Elsa at the ice rink. It obviously wasn't open yet, but Elsa didn't seem to care as she skated around the rink. She did impressive spins and jumps, only to falter halfway through her figure eight when she saw Anna. The redhead offered her sister a shy smile before hopping up onto the bar._

_"Hey." She said, offering a half wave._

_Elsa came to a complete stop in front of Anna. "Hey." She said, her voice cracking. _

_"Where'd you get the skates?" Anna asked, raising her eyebrows. _

_"I keep a pair stashed under the bench in case I want to skate after hours." Elsa jammed her hands into her pockets. "What are you doing here, Anna?"_

_"I can't just want to see my big sister skate?" Anna grinned wryly. _

_Elsa looked unimpressed. _

_"I heard you and Papa fighting…" Anna sighed, hanging her head. "I wanted to see if you were okay. I mean, not that you wouldn't be okay, it's just… I thought… With your condition…"_

_Elsa rolled her eyes and started to skate away. _

_"Look, I didn't mean it like that!" Anna called, gently lowering herself onto the ice. "I just meant that it would really suck if you had an attack while you were alone in the middle of the night."_

_"Go away, Anna." Elsa sighed, not sparing her sister a glance. _

_"I know it's not fair." Anna tried again, slowly shuffling across the ice. "It's not fair for him to expect so much from you, and I don't know what it's like… But you can't just run away from your problems like this."_

_"Watch me." Elsa did a small, but impressive, jump to illustrate her point. _

_Just as Anna was about to reply, she lost her footing and slipped on the ice, falling back and landing on her rump. Elsa stopped and looked at her sister, her eyes narrowing at the sight of the redhead on the ice. With another sigh, Elsa skated over slowly and grabbed Anna's hand, pulling her over to the bar. _

_"Are you okay?" She asked, helping Anna stand. _

_"Yeah." Anna nodded, taking a good look at Elsa's face. She had tear stains on her cheeks, much like her mothers. "You've been crying."_

_"Of course not!" Elsa turned bright red and looked away. "I don't cry."_

_"That's a lie if I've ever heard one." Anna crossed her arms and looked Elsa over. "Why aren't you wearing a coat? Do you want to freeze to death!?"_

_"The cold doesn't bother me." _

_"And you wonder why they called you 'snow queen' in high school?"_

_"Why are you here, Anna?"_

_"Are we talking why I'm here in this place right now? Or why am I existing in the universe? Because that question can be interpreted in many different-"_

_"Anna!"_

_"Okay, okay…" Anna held up her hands in surrender. "I just wanted to see if you were okay. You and Papa had a pretty bad fight and… I just wanted to know if you were alright."_

_"I'm fine, I just needed to…" Elsa paused for a moment. "I just needed to let off some steam, before I… you know."_

_"Yeah." Anna frowned. "Do you wanna talk about it?"_

_"Not particularly."_

_"Oh…"_

_"Anna, it's not like that… I know you mean well, but it's not something that I want to talk to anyone about, okay?" Elsa gently cupped her sister's cheek. "I'm fine, trust me." As if to prove her point, the blonde smiled. "Okay?"_

_"Okay." Anna nodded. "Wanna go do something?"_

_"Isn't it one?"_

_"There's a Denny's down the street."_

_"You'd willingly go to a Denny's?"_

_"Of course. It's the best thing for someone who just ran out of her house at one in the morning to chase her older sister to an ice rink."_

_"Denny's?"_

**.**

Anna looked at the clock and sighed, it was well past three in the morning and she really should be getting to bed. She peeled herself off the sofa and turned off the television. Normally she would still want to watch something, but her many reruns of _Buffy the Vampire Slayer _had ended, only to transition to a marathon of _RuPaul's Drag Race._ Once Buffy was done, so was Anna.

She walked down the hall toward her room, only to pause when she saw that the light was still on in Elsa's study. What could Elsa possibly be doing up so late? It wasn't unlike her to work well into the night, but three in the morning just seemed excessive.

With a tired groan, Anna opened the door to Elsa's study. It was large, much like their father's had been, and immaculately cleaned. Save for the piles of paper scattered about Elsa's large desk. Elsa's head was rested atop the pile, her breathy snores almost inaudible. Anna laughed and gently shook her sister's shoulder.

"Hey, it's time for bed, Little Miss Works All Night." Anna teased, laughing harder when Elsa shot up, a piece of paper stuck to the side of her face.

"Oh my god!" Elsa exclaimed, gasping for breath as she took in her surroundings. "Anna?"

"Hey there, sleepy head." Anna said, pulling the paper off of Elsa's cheek. "You… uh… passed out, I guess."

"Oh…" Elsa took in a deep breath before looking back up at Anna. "What time is it?"

"Not morning, if that's what you're wondering." Anna sighed, grabbing Elsa's hand and pulling her up. "Come on, it's time for bed. I can't have my big sister sleeping at a desk all night! Your back would kill!"

"I'm sure…" Elsa yawned, allowing herself to be dragged into her bedroom. "Thanks for waking me up, Anna."

"It's fine." Anna let go of Elsa's hand and opened up her dresser, pulling out some sleep shorts and a tank top for her sister to wear. "Put these on."

Elsa nodded, yawning again.

Anna tried not to watch as Elsa changed, she really did, but she just couldn't help but gawk at the taut muscles of Elsa's abdomen. All those years of ballet and gymnastics had really paid off, Anna decided, admiring the blonde. It was only when Elsa started to change into her shorts, did Anna turn bright red and look away. It was alright for her to stare at her sister's abs, but her ass? No, that was crossing a line.

Though, Anna couldn't say that she didn't _want _to look.

Elsa flopped face first onto her bed, before rolling over and giving Anna a tired smile. "You didn't have to stay, you know."

"I needed to make sure that you didn't pass out." Anna laughed nervously, shoving her hands into the pockets of her sweatpants. "Anyway, I'm off to bed, I'll turn off the light on my way out…"

"You can sleep in here if you want." Elsa mumbled, her eyes were already closed. "It'll be like when we were little. Remember? You used to wake me up every time you farted?"

"Fine." Anna laughed, turning off the light and stumbling over. "Scoot."

"No." Elsa shook her head. "Comfortable. Go around."

"Elsa…" Anna whined, turning red again. "Come on…"

Elsa didn't answer.

Anna groaned and tried to climb over her sister as gracefully as possible. She had trouble ignoring the feeling of Elsa's body against hers, but she powered through, flopping to one side. Elsa laughed lightly, apparently thinking that Anna had gotten stuck halfway through due to her gracelessness rather than just being flustered.

"You okay, there sis?" She asked, opening one eye.

"I'm fine." Anna muttered, grabbing the blankets and tugging them up to her chin. "Let's just go to bed…"

"Good night."

"G'night."

"I love you."

"… I love you too."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Frozen

**Trigger Warning: **This chapter contains a moderately graphic description of a panic/anxiety attack. Proceed with caution

* * *

_Anna heard loud cheers as she passed the finish line. With one last breath, she turned and walked off the track and onto the football field, lowering herself to the grass before flopping face first onto the ground. She heard her name announced as second place, and she smiled, it was really good for her last race of the day._

_"Hey, Anna!" Elsa called from behind her she walked toward her sister._

_Anna didn't look up. "What?"_

_"Was this your last race?" Elsa sat down in front of Anna, a small frown on her face. "Papa said that we need to get home soon…"_

_"Yeah, it's my last one." Anna rolled onto her back and put her arms in the air. "Carry me home! My legs are killing me."_

_Elsa rolled her eyes and stood before tugging Anna up. "Maybe if you didn't run so much, you'd be able to walk to the car."_

_"But then I wouldn't get a piggy back ride!" Anna teased, jumping onto Elsa's back. "Now to the car, steed!"_

_"Oh, shut up." Elsa rolled her eyes, allowing Anna to slip from her back slightly. "If you're gonna be so annoying, I think you can just walk."_

_"No!" Anna's grip around her sister's neck tightened. "Don't make me walk!"_

**.**

Elsa was still asleep when Anna awoke. She couldn't help but gape at her sister's beauty. Somehow, Elsa managed to look perfect even in sleep. Her soft snores, the gentle rise and fall of her chest, even the way her nose twitched, it brought a small smile to Anna's face.

Anna turned onto her back when she saw that the blonde's eyelids started to flutter. The last thing she needed was Elsa to wake up to her watching. No, that was not the sisterly thing to do, Elsa was bound to be creeped out by that.

"… Anna?" Elsa rasped, her voice hoarse from sleep. "Are you… Are you awake?"

"Yeah, 'm up." Anna nodded, sitting up and stretching. "Your bed is really comfortable… I like it better than mine."

"We have the same bed." Elsa chuckled, rolling onto her back. "I don't want to get up." She muttered.

"Call in." Anna replied with a shrug. "You deserve a day off… I mean, you've been working so hard. It's not fair to you…"

"Anna," Elsa pushed herself up. "I can't do that, and you know it. It's completely irresponsible!"

"Elsa…" Anna frowned, looking at her sister.

She had dark circles under her eyes, her skin was slightly paler, and it seemed like she was constantly tired. The late hours in her office, coupled with the time she spent working from home, Anna knew how taxing that it was on her sister. She knew that last night was not the first time that Elsa passed out at her desk, and she knew that it certainly wasn't the last.

"You passed out at your desk last night, Els." Anna replied, shoving the blonde's shoulder. "Literally passed out! I can't let you go to work today." Anna reached over her sister and plucked her cellphone off the nightstand. "I'm calling you in."

"Anna…" Elsa sighed, making no move to stop the redhead. "Please don't do this…"

"I'll lie and say you have food poisoning." Anna dialed Elsa's secretary's number. "Hi, Maggy, this is Anna. Elsa's really sick right now, she… Well, I tried to cook for her and… Yeah, the meat was a little sketchy… She's puking and you know-ing… Yeah… Uh, you should definitely tell the board that she's under the weather, I don't know how well she'd react if she knew that the board had the image of her illness in their heads… Yeah, thanks. Bye."

"You suck." Elsa groaned, closing her eyes again. "I love you so much."

"I know." Anna grinned, throwing her arms around the blonde. "I love you too. Now, what do you wanna do today?"

"Sleep."

"After that?"

"Sleep."

"You can't just sleep all day!"

"Watch me."

"Don't be boring. Think of something!"

Elsa opened one eye and grinned. "Maybe I'll dream up something."

"Har-dee har har." Anna rolled her eyes.

**.**

_"Have you ever wondered about space?" A nineteen year old Anna asked._

_They were sitting atop the roof of the family manor, watching the stars at Anna's request. It was the first day of their summer break from college, and the first time that they had seen each other since spring break. Naturally, Anna wanted some time with her big sister, so the best place to go would have to be the one place their parents wouldn't look._

_"In general?" Elsa asked, raising her eyebrow. "Or is there a specific part of space that I should wonder about?"_

_"Nope, just space." Anna shrugged. "Like, it's so big…"_

_"Infinite." Elsa supplied, looking over at her sister with a small grin. "But ever growing. It's expanding. Forever and ever. Amazing really."_

_"It's terrible…"_

_"What?"_

_"I'm so tiny… But space is so big…"_

_"So?"_

_"So what? I don't matter in the grand scheme of things." Anna groaned, flopping backward. "Nothing matters."_

_"Existential crisis, sis?" Elsa laughed dryly. "I find it reassuring… The universe doesn't care if I fail a test. The galaxy won't implode if I'm late for class. The world won't break out into another world war if I-"_

_"I get it…" Anna nodded. "It makes sense."_

_"See?" Elsa suddenly frowned, her face going pale._

_"Are you okay?" Anna asked, sitting up and looking at Elsa with concern. _

_"I-I…" Elsa clutched her chest, her face twisting with pain as she began to breathe heavily. "I don't know… W-why now?"_

_Anna's eyes widened, watching helplessly as her sister went through a panic attack. Her mind blanked for a moment, she didn't know what to do. Elsa was hyperventilating, tears rolling down her cheeks as she struggled for breath._

_"Elsa…" Anna wrapped her arms around the blonde, holding her close and taking a couple of deep breaths. "It's okay… I've got you, you'll be fine. Just listen to my heart beat, okay?"_

_"I-I'm so sorry." Elsa choked out. "T-this… i-it wasn't supp- God!"_

_Anna wracked her brains, trying to remember the research that she had done a while ago. What did WebMD teach her?_

_"You can do this, Elsa." Anna mumbled, gently rubbing the blonde's back. "I need you to focus on your breathing, okay? I need you to try to breathe in, alright?"_

_Elsa nodded shakily._

_"Okay, with me, then?" Anna took in a deep breath, which Elsa mirrored shakily. "Good. Again?"_

_They repeated the action for a minute before Anna smiled softly._

_"I'm so proud of you…" She mumbled, patting Elsa's back. "You did so well, Elsa."_

_Elsa wiped her tears away. "Really?" She sniffed, her voice still shaky._

_"Really." Anna nodded, her smile widening. "You did perfectly. I'm so proud of you."_

_"You already said that."_

_"I'm double-y proud of you."_

_"I love you, Anna."_

_"I love you too, sis."_

**.**

"Elsa." Anna groaned, throwing herself onto Elsa's chair. "It's noon, come on! Let's go do something!"

Elsa sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Give me three minutes, then I'll be ready, okay?"

The blonde swung her legs around and slipped off the bed. With a groan, she stretched before going to peel off her tank top. Anna tried to avert her gaze, she really did, but Elsa was being so unabashed about everything. It really was unfair for her sister to be so gorgeous. Really.

"Okay." Elsa snapped Anna out of her trance. "What did you want to do?"

"You're the one who's puking her guts out." Anna replied, looking away from Elsa. "You get to pick."

"_I _wanted to sleep." Elsa reminded. "I'm sure you have a better plan than I do…"

"Nope."

Elsa rolled her eyes and stretched. "Well, get thinking."

"I'd like to hear you play again…"

**.**

_"Again!" A fifteen year old Anna demanded, plopping next to her sister on the bench. "Come on, I wanna hear it!"_

_"I'm not playing the theme song to Pokémon anymore." Elsa replied with a roll of her eyes as she continued to play._

_"I'm sorry that my tastes aren't as sophisticated as yours…" Anna frowned, watching as her sister's fingers flew over the keys. "What are you playing?"_

_"Does it matter?" Elsa raised an eyebrow._

_"Tell me!" Anna threw her arms around the blonde, knowing that she wouldn't be disturbing her. "Please!"_

_With a sigh, Elsa stopped. "Just listen, okay?" She offered Anna a cheeky grin. "Ready?"_

_"Uh-huh." Anna nodded eagerly._

_Elsa rolled her eyes and began playing again. "You are my sunshine," She sang softly, almost inaudibly. "My only sunshine…"_

_"Why did I not notice that?!" Anna threw her arms into the air. "I mean, it's such a simple song!"_

_"Says the girl who can't play Mary Had a Little Lamb." Elsa grinned, glancing down at the keys._

_"Mary can go screw herself." Anna muttered, lining her fingers up incorrectly and beginning to slam her fingers down onto the keys._

_Elsa winced at the noises that Anna was making. "Is this really necessary?" She grabbed Anna's hands, effectively stopping the music. "Please never do that again."_

_"I was being creative!" Anna huffed, crossing her arms. "I'm just having fun!"_

_"No, you're being a nuisance." Elsa rolled her eyes, grabbing Anna's left hand and placing it on the keys._

_She did the same with her right hand, before guiding her fingers along the keys. Anna's eyes widened as she heard the music that her sister was helping her to create. Elsa smiled lightly at the look on her sister's face, before looking down at the keys again. Anna wasn't as graceful as Elsa was, her poor hand eye coordination made the song they were playing jerky and much slower than it needed to be._

_"If you actually practiced, I wouldn't have to do this for you." Elsa mumbled, grinning at Anna._

_"I'd still be terrible." Anna sighed, biting her lip as she tried to repeat the motions that Elsa had walked her through._

_"Don't be that way, Anna." The blonde replied, gently correcting a mistake. "You'd be great."_

_"I doubt it." Anna shrugged, pulling her hands away from the keys. "I like it better when you play, anyway."_

_"Any requests?" Elsa asked, a small smile forming on her face._

**.**

"Okay, what do you want me to play?" Elsa asked, sitting at the dusty old grand piano.

"Whatever floats your boat." Anna shrugged with a grin, sitting beside her sister. "Is this okay… or?"

"Anna, it's fine." Elsa rolled her eyes and pursed her lips. "Let's see what I can do…"

Elsa cracked her knuckles and took in a deep breath. Upon her exhale, her fingers began to fly across the keys. Anna watched Elsa in awe, her eyes widening as music filled the space around them. Anna couldn't help but smile at the look of joy on Elsa's face.

It had been years since Anna had heard her sister play. She wasn't sure why Elsa had stopped, either, though it had to have been around the time Elsa moved into her own apartment. Their visits were cut short, and any times that Anna yearned to hear Elsa play, the blonde always had an excuse not to play.

"You're amazing." Anna mumbled, eyeing the blonde.

Elsa had lost herself in her playing. A small smile had formed on her face, and her eyes were focused on the keys. The cheerful tune that was being played was infectious, making Anna break out into a grin, too. She listened for a while, even as Elsa changed pieces, though she did it so fluidly, Anna didn't even notice really.

"I'm a little rusty." Elsa replied, finally pulling her hands away from the keys.

"You did that all from memory!" Anna shoved Elsa's shoulder gently. "You're the piano master of the universe!"

"I'm hardly a piano master of anything."

"You're piano master of this house!"

"I can handle that." Elsa brought her hands back to the keys. "Any requests?"

"Do you remember the _Pokémon _theme?"

**.**

_"What do you mean you were put on the B team!?" Elsa exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air. "I saw your try outs, you were better than at least four of the girls on the A team!"_

_Anna sighed and rolled her eyes at her sister, but smiled at how passionate her sister was. They had spent hours upon hours of practicing in their backyard. Elsa was just as invested in Anna's volleyball as the redhead was._

_"I asked the coaches." Anna muttered, a frown forming on her face. "They said that I was put on the B team so I could help them out."_

_"What does that even mean?" Elsa groaned, starting her car._

_"I don't know." Anna shrugged, looking out the window. "I'm sorry…"_

_"Why?" Elsa looked over at Anna with confusion. "You don't have to be sorry for anything."_

_"You just…" Anna paused. "You put in so much work with me, and I… I didn't…"_

_"I don't care about that." Elsa sighed, patting Anna's should. "You tried your hardest, and if that wasn't enough, then I can't be mad." Elsa's face turned livid. "But, if they took away opportunities from you for such a stupid reason… I'm not mad at you. I should talk to your coach."_

_"Please don't do that!" Anna begged, looking worried. "I'm serious! I'll never forgive you if you do!"_

_"I'm not letting your coaches-"_

_"It's fine."_

_"No, it's not. It's utter stupidity. I'm telling Mama and Papa. They'll call the coaches and-"_

_"Don't be like that!" Anna exclaimed, throwing her arms into the air. "I don't need you to step in, okay?! It's not your problem! Just stop treating me like a little kid!"_

_"You're my kid sister." Elsa muttered, pulling out of the parking lot. "And you got the short end of the stick. I'm going to make sure that you're okay."_

_"You don't have to do this."_

_"I'm not doing anything. Mama and Papa will do all the work."_

**.**

"I can't believe Anna convinced you to ditch!" Kristoff said, entering the manor with three pizzas in his hands. "I thought you were the responsible one!"

"I am," Elsa replied with a shrug. "I just have food poisoning, no thanks to Anna."

"She deserved it!" Anna exclaimed, gesturing to the, slightly faded, dark circles under Elsa's eyes. "She had to work yesterday! Until three this morning! Elsa deserves a break."

Elsa rolled her eyes and grinned, taking the pizzas from Kristoff. She and Anna led him into the drawing room, where Kristoff flopped onto one of the chairs.

"What even is a drawing room?" Kristoff asked, looking around at the classy room. "Is there a painting room too?"

"No," Anna laughed, shaking her head as Elsa opened the pizzas. "A drawing room is where you take guests and stuff."

"It's a fancy sitting room." Elsa said, watching as Kristoff grabbed a slice of pizza.

"Oh, so I'm like a special guest or something?" Kristoff asked, frowning at the painting of Elsa and Anna's great grandfather. "Who's that guy? Why does his mustache look angry?"

"Our great grandpa." Anna replied, furrowing her brow. "I'm not sure what's up with the stache… Elsa and I used to look at the paintings in the portrait room all the time, trust me, he's one of the normal ones."

"You have a portrait room!?" Kristoff threw his arms into the air. "My family doesn't even frame school pictures!"

"Lucky." Anna grunted, watching as Elsa rolled her eyes. "When I was four, and Elsa was seven, we had to stand still for hours! Hours! Elsa kept twitching a bunch, and… It was an experience."

"You don't even remember!" Elsa replied with a frown. "And I wasn't twitching! You wouldn't stop wiggling!"

"You guys had a portrait painted?" Kristoff grunted, looking almost offended. "I demand a painting."

"You want a portrait?" Elsa asked, laughing a little. "I guess we could arrange that…"

"Wait, really?" Kristoff looked confused. "I didn't mean it… Really?"

"Yeah, sure." Anna shrugged, speaking through a mouthful of pizza. "I don't think you'd like the posing thing though."

"You have to stand still for hours." Elsa added, grimacing at Anna. "It's not fun, and your nose gets itchy all the time-"

"But if you scratch at it, you get yelled at-"

"And we'd have to dress you in something-"

"And you'd look weird all alone in our portrait room…"

"Yeah," Elsa nodded, looking at Anna. "I feel like that'd be a little strange… Kristoff doesn't look like anyone-"

"Neither do you." Anna said with a laugh, watching as Elsa gave her an unamused glare. "Well, you actually look kinda like Aunt Edna. Okay… Never mind, she dyes her hair. Yours is natural…"

"Well, good for you." Kristoff rolled his eyes. "Your natural blondeness is very important… Now about my portrait."

**.**

"I can't believe we're getting Kristoff his portrait painted." Anna laughed, laying back onto Elsa's bed.

"I can't believe he's posing with Sven." Elsa replied, peeling off her t-shirt. "Actually, I can."

"Do we _have_ to work tomorrow?" Anna groaned, trying to keep her eyes off of Elsa's body as she changed for bed. "Today was amazing! I never want it to end!"

"I'll schedule a vacation sometime." Elsa said, sitting on her bed beside Anna. "But we do have to go to work tomorrow."

"Fine." Anna sighed, looking over at Elsa, her eyes widening.

Elsa wasn't wearing a tank top like last night, instead she wore a sports' bra, showing off her toned abdomen. Anna tried not to lick her lips as she watched Elsa fall back onto her bed. The way her muscles flexed when she took in a breath. Anna fought her need to run her fingers over Elsa's pale skin, she just wanted to touch her.

"Can I sleep in here again?" Anna found herself blurting out.

"Yeah, sure." Elsa shrugged, stretching as she looked over at the light switch. "You have to turn out the lights, though."

"Fine." Anna rolled off the bed and went to flick off the lights. "Thanks for letting me sleep here, _sis._"

"No problem."

Anna turned out the lights and stumbled to the bed. With a loud grunt, she banged her knee on Elsa's desk, making the older woman laugh. With some difficulty, Anna made it onto the bed. She struggled over Elsa and flopped on the other side with a grunt.

"You really love making me suffer, huh?" Anna muttered, getting under the covers.

"It's not my fault you're so clumsy."

"Well, Miss Graceful, you could have turned off the lights."

"I'm the one who works eighty hours a week."

"That's a lie."

"Go to bed, Anna." Elsa groaned, rolling onto her side. "We need to actually wake up in the morning."

"That's an urban legend."

**.**

Anna awoke with a start when she heard Elsa's panicked breathing. With a groan, Anna glanced at the alarm clock. It was three in the morning, what could Elsa possibly be doing at three in the morning.

It was only when she heard a strangled sob, did Anna put the pieces together.

"Elsa!" She muttered, wrapping her arms around the blonde. "Hey, it's okay… I've got you."

"A-Anna?" Tears were streaming from Elsa's eyes, her breathing slowed momentarily before picking up again. "I-I d-didn't me-mean to-"

"Hey," Anna rubbed Elsa's back gently as she pulled the blonde closer. "Just try breathing with me, okay?" Anna inhaled slowly, before exhaling. "See? Just like this."

Elsa nodded and did as instructed. They did this for a few minutes, with Anna rubbing the blonde's back and whispering words of encouragement.

"A-Anna, I-I'm sorry th-that I woke you up…" Elsa muttered.

"Shut up." Anna sighed, kissing Elsa's temple. "It's no big deal, Elsa."

Elsa let out another strangled sob, before engulfing Anna into a tight hug. "Thanks."

"No problem." Anna grinned, wiping away one of the stray tears on Elsa's face. "I'm so proud of you…"

"Really?" The corners of the blonde's mouth turned up slightly.

"Of course."

Before she knew what she was doing, Anna leaned forward and pressed her lips against Elsa's. Her eyes widened when Elsa didn't move away. In fact, Elsa's lips started moving against her own. With a sigh, Anna deepened the kiss, gripping the back of Elsa's neck, bringing her in closer.

Just as suddenly as it started, they both tore themselves away.

"I think I should go…" Anna muttered, climbing off the bed.

"I think that'd be best."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Special thanks to my little sister who's been loaning me her childhood memories for this chapter and the last (literally all but one of the flashbacks are based on a real life memory). So thanks to her for allowing me to twist our memories into this.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Frozen or anything at all.

**A/N: **Sorry for the short chapter. I know, I suck... But hey, it's here, now we can get to the good stuff, eh?

* * *

It had been five days since their kiss, and Anna was still confused. She kissed Elsa, which was completely wrong because they're sisters. On the other hand, Elsa kissed back, and she was adopted, so they weren't technically sisters. Right? Anna buried her face in her hands and let out a strangled sigh. She sure screwed the pooch on this one.

Anna hadn't seen Elsa at all since their kiss, the blonde left for work early, came home late, and then proceeded to either lock herself in her bedroom her study. She refused to acknowledge Anna's presence when the redhead knocked on her door, even going so far to sleep in one of the guest bedrooms, something Anna only figured out when a maid noticed that Anna had been banging on the door to an empty room for over three hours.

The blonde even went so far as to not attend their Saturday dinner, but today was Sunday, the one day of the week that Elsa had completely free. There would be no escape.

"What do you mean, she's not here!?" Anna exclaimed, punching the wall.

"I'm sorry, ma'am." Kai, their butler, sighed, actually looking sorry. "But your sister told me that she would be at a meeting all day today."

"She's such a five year old!" Anna groaned, leaning against the wall. "Stupid, jerk-face."

"I'm sure that whatever happened just needs time…" Kai replied with a kind smile. "You know how she is…"

"I sure do." Anna slid down the wall and sat on the floor, burying her face in her hands.

**.**

_"Elsa!" A thirteen year old Anna shouted, banging on her older sister's door. "I know you're in there! If you don't get your butt out here right now, I'll… Knock the door down!"_

_There was no answer from behind the door. _

_"Elsa, I'm serious!" Anna continued, her voice getting louder and louder. "Mama is crying in the living room, and it's all your fault!"_

_More silence._

_"I know that you took a 'vow of silence,' alright?!" Anna rolled her eyes and allowed her voice to become softer. "And I know that Papa wasn't fair to you, but that doesn't give you the right to be a huge jerk about everything!"_

_There was a heavy sigh from behind the door, but nothing more._

_"Please come out." Anna mumbled, sinking to the floor. "You missed your own birthday, you turd! Who misses their sweet sixteen?"_

_Anna grinned when she heard soft footsteps coming from Elsa's room._

_"It sure is a shame, too." Anna added, smirking at her small victory. "Papa got the BIGGEST chocolate cake that I've ever seen… Since Papa hates chocolate and Mama's on her diet, I guess that means that I have to eat it all by myself too… I wonder if my stomach can handle it…"_

_Anna's eyes widened when she noticed a piece of paper being slid under the door. Quickly grabbing the sheet, Anna grinned when she saw Elsa's elegant scrawl. _

_'You think you're being clever don't you?' It read._

_"I don't know what you're talking… uh writing about." Anna giggled, gently folding the paper and putting it in her pocket. "I just want my sister to come out of her room and enjoy her birthday. We can eat chocolate cake and watch documentaries about murderers, or architecture… Or both! I saw this one about H.H. Holmes' house! We could watch that!"_

_Anna frowned when she didn't see another slip of paper by the door._

_"You don't have to say anything… We can just watch the movie…" She tried to keep her voice light. "It'll be super fun! I promise!"_

_There was a tired groan from behind the door, followed by a creaking noise. Anna grinned when she saw Elsa standing before her. With speed and grace that she didn't know she possessed, Anna sprang up and engulfed the blonde into a tight hug._

_"Thanks for coming out…" Anna muttered. "I wish you'd say something though, I haven't heard you say anything in three months."_

_"… Hi." Came a raspy whisper, along with two strong arms circling around Anna._

_"Wait, what?" Anna looked up and saw that Elsa was grinning at her._

_"I hope you weren't lying about that documentary," She continued, her eyes sparkling with mirth. "That sounded really interesting."_

**.**

"So, where's Elsa?" Kristoff asked as he and Anna walked Sven in the park. "I thought you and her were all about eating lunch together…"

"Yeah, well…" Anna shrugged, laughing when Sven started tracking a squirrel. "She's busy with work. There's a merger, or a deal, or whatever that she's busy with. Lots of dinners and lunches with guys she doesn't know… It's terrible."

Anna internally groaned at her lie, hoping that Kristoff would at least buy it.

"That sounds horrible." He exclaimed grabbing a dog treat and tossing it in his mouth. "So, what? She just has to suck up to these old rich douche bags?!"

"Pretty much."

"Poor kid! We should take her out for drinks soon. Get her mind off of things."

"Oh, totally." Anna tried to look enthusiastic.

"I know, I know…" Kristoff rolled his eyes. "I promise not to 'steal' any of Elsa's girls."

"You better! I worked so hard on that one!"

"Whatever. Elsa's gorgeous. I bet all the ladies are after her."

Yeah, including her own sister…

**.**

"Elsa!" Anna groaned into her phone. "Please pick up!"

It was day nine of no Elsa, and Anna felt drained. She missed her sister more than anything at that moment, and one lapse of judgment shouldn't condemn her to an Elsa-less lifestyle. It just wasn't fair. Elsa was being unreasonable again.

With a sigh, Anna hit the redial button. Elsa's phone went to voicemail after two rings.

"You could at least let it ring for a little bit!" Anna snapped into the phone before hanging up. "Jesus, Elsa! You're not helping!"

Anna threw her phone across the room, wincing at the dull crack that it made once it hit the wall. Now she'd have to get her screen fixed. Thanks Elsa.

With a groan, Anna grabbed her phone. The screen wasn't cracked, the wall was cracked. Anna couldn't hold back her laughter as she took a picture of the wall. Maybe Kristoff would get a kick out of it…

**.**

_"Do you know about squirrels?" A seventeen year old Anna asked the moment Elsa came home for a visit. _

_"What?" Elsa furrowed her brow and smiled at her father, before trying to take her duffel bag to her bedroom._

_"Flying squirrels, actually." Anna grabbed Elsa's bag and hurried up the stairs. "They have like… armpit capes! They're the coolest things ever!"_

_"I'm sure." Elsa let out a small chuckle, watching as Anna tossed her bag onto the floor of her bedroom before engulfing her into a tight hug._

_"I missed you so, so much!" Anna muttered, burying her face into Elsa's shoulder. "Do you have any idea how boring Papa can be when he talks about work?!"_

_"Anna, I intern for him in the summer." Elsa peeled Anna off of her and sat down on the bed. _

_Elsa grunted when Anna tackled her, causing the two of them to fall back on the bed. Anna's arms were around Elsa's waist, her face once again buried in the blonde's shoulder. Rolling her eyes, Elsa gently patted Anna's back. There was a reason for why she was acting like this._

_"Did we have a fight with someone?" Elsa asked with a sigh. _

_"Uh-huh…" Anna nodded._

_"Mama or Papa?"_

_"Both."_

_"What happened?"_

_"I have a C in my math class." Anna muttered, Elsa felt tears forming on her shoulder. _

_"And you're crying about that?" Elsa couldn't help but laugh._

_"They yelled at me and said that you were in a more advanced math at my age, and that you aced it."_

_"So you're sad because they compared you to me?"_

_"It's not fair!" Anna exclaimed, sitting up and glaring down at Elsa. "Why do they expect me to be like you!? It's not my fault that you're so perfect!"_

_"Anna…" Elsa sighed, giving her sister a weak smile. "Do you remember when I almost failed my public speaking class in high school?"_

_"You almost failed!?" Anna's eyes widened as she looked at her sister. _

_"It was terrible." Elsa rolled her eyes. "I passed with a C minus. Because I did an extra credit essay, mind you. Didn't you get an A?"_

_"Yeah." Anna nodded, grinning a little. "Yeah, I did."_

_"What about your English classes?" Elsa continued. "Aren't you in A.P. literature? I had to wait for senior year to take that class. You're a junior."_

_ "I am a junior." Anna nodded, falling forward to wrap her arms around Elsa again._

_"See?" Elsa sighed, peeling Anna off of her and sitting up. "You need to stop comparing yourself to me so much, Anna. You're amazing!"_

_"Really?" _

_"Yes, really."_

_"Really, really?"_

_"I'm going to smack you." _

_"Well aren't you the supportive sister." Anna rolled her eyes, squeaking when Elsa shoved her off the bed. "All those nice things mean nothing now!"_

_"I'm going to get some food." Elsa replied, hopping off her bed._

_"I made some brownies last night!" Anna supplied, standing up and following the blonde out of the room, forgetting to shut the door and turn out the light. _

_"I'm not eating anymore of your mayonnaise brownies."_

_"That was three years ago and we didn't have eggs!"_

_"So you used mayonnaise."_

_"It has eggs in it!"_

_"I can't listen to you."_

_"I was gonna used whipped cream."_

_"Stop."_

_"But these brownies have eggs in them!"_

**.**

"Hey Elsa…" Anna called, knocking on the door to her sister's study. It was the fourteenth day since their kiss, and Anna still hadn't seen Elsa. "I know you're in there. I made some brownies… They have eggs in them, so no mayonnaise. I know how much you hated those ones…"

There was no answer from inside.

"Look," Anna sighed, sitting on the floor and setting the brownies beside her. "I know you're scared and confused... I feel the same. But locking yourself up in your study won't do anything to change the fact that what's done is done. We need to talk about this!"

Anna continued when there was no answer. "You know, you can be a real jerk sometimes." Anna grunted. "Here I am trying to be the grown up and talk to you about this, but you're being the immature brat! You're running away from your problems like you always do!"

Anna jumped to her feet, her hands shaking with rage. "You're such a little kid, Elsa!" She shouted, slamming her hand against the door. "You ran away from Papa when he told you that you would take over! You ran away and got your own apartment the first chance that you got! You didn't even tell me your address, Elsa! I had to ask Mama and Papa! Even then, you wouldn't let me visit! Once a _month, _Elsa! _Once _a month! What was so important that you needed to be away from your family like that!?"

There was still no answer.

"And here we are now!" Anna rolled her eyes. "Nothing's changed! I thought that when you took over for two weeks, we'd get closer again, but NO! You had to go be all broody about being adopted!" Anna sank to her knees in front of the door, her voice lowering. "We were so close when they died, Elsa… I still need you. I didn't mean to kiss you, okay? I just… I just want you back."

When there was no answer, Anna stood again. "That's it, Elsa. I'm breaking the door down!" With a grunt, Anna took a couple steps back before running forward as fast as she could, smashing her shoulder into the door.

The door didn't budge. Anna groaned, banging her head against the wood. With a deep sigh, she grabbed the doorknob and twisted. It was unlocked. Of course. Anna rolled her eyes and stepped into the room.

It was dark inside Elsa's study, the only think making Anna able to see was the sunlight that shown through the drawn blinds. Elsa's head was down at her desk, her eyes shut, and her mouth slightly open. Her soft snores could be heard from the doorway, making Anna sheepishly look down at her feet.

"Nice going, Anna." She muttered to herself, taking in Elsa's sleeping form.

Her hair was a mess and her skin was paler than usual. The dark circles under her eyes were back, and even darker it seemed. The fact that Elsa had slept through Anna's shouts and knocks told Anna that she had been asleep for at least an hour. Anna sighed and walked over to the blonde, gently shaking her shoulder once she stood over Elsa.

"Elsa, come on…" Anna mumbled, frowning at the tired groan that escaped Elsa. "It's time for bed, and you aren't sleeping here tonight."

"Anna?" Elsa asked, her voice hoarse from sleep. "Go back to sleep. We have school in the morning…"

Anna furrowed her brow and sighed. She bent down and threw Elsa's arm over her shoulders before standing again. Anna started to half drag, half carry Elsa out of the study and to her bedroom down the hall.

"Hey, Anna?" Elsa slurred, still sounding tired. "We should make some cupcakes."

"We could if you'd talk to me." Anna grunted, opening Elsa's door and all but tossing her sister onto the bed. "Now, hold on, I'm gonna get you some pajamas."

"I want a popsicle." Elsa groaned, lying face down on the bed.

"Later." Anna rolled her eyes and pulled Elsa up. "Lift your arms."

"No."

"I'm going to freak out if you don't lift up your god damn arms."

Elsa complied silently.

With a sigh, Anna pulled off her sister's shirt before tossing a large hoodie on her. She then had to help Elsa slip out of her jeans before tucking her into the bed. With a small smile at Elsa's nearly sleeping form, Anna moved to leave the room.

"Hey, Anna?" Elsa called sleepily.

"What?"

"I'm sorry…"


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Frozen

**Trigger Warning:** There's a description of a panic attack in this chapter, so tread lightly.

* * *

Elsa awoke with a start the next morning, almost falling out of bed as she sat up. She normally wasn't this groggy in the mornings, and her legs were usually warmer. Elsa glanced down and realized that she wasn't wearing pants.

"What the hell?" She muttered, thinking back to last night. She had fallen asleep at her desk again, so how did she get in bed.

Realization struck her, making Elsa fall back into the pillows. Anna. Anna had taken the time to go get her and take her to bed. Elsa ran her fingers through her hair, pushing her bangs out of her face as she let out an irritated groan.

Of course Anna would check up on her. Of course Anna would take her back to her bedroom. Because Anna was a good sister. Elsa sighed, dragging her hands down her face. Anna was a good sister, she at least tried to talk about what had happened. Elsa just hid from her the whole time. And for what reason?

"Because I want to kiss her again!" Elsa muttered to herself, climbing out of bed and stretching. She glanced to the mirror for a moment. "I'm going to hell, aren't I?"

**.**

_"Anna!" A seventeen year old Elsa exclaimed, falling onto her rump when the redhead collided with her. "What the hell?!"_

_Anna merely grinned at her older sister, offering her a hand. "I was sock skating in the hall, and you got in my way… But I beat my record."_

_"Sock skating?" Elsa rolled her eyes, taking the hand that was offered and pulling herself up. "Didn't Mama ban you from doing that after you broke that bust of Great-Uncle Cornelius?"_

_"What she doesn't know won't hurt her." Anna replied, her grin turning mischievous. _

_"No, it'll hurt me." Elsa rolled her eyes. "I think I bruised my tailbone."_

_"You're such a priss." Anna laughed, giving Elsa's shoulder a rough shove. "You bruised your ass, Els. Just say it."_

_"You're what? Fourteen?" Elsa raised an eyebrow, beginning to walk away. "If our parents knew what kind of language you used, why… they'd have aneurisms."_

_"You're gonna tell on me?!" Anna let out an indignant squeak, following her sister. "You are a priss!"_

_"The prissiest." Elsa nodded, turning a corner sharply, causing Anna to bump into the wall. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go practice."_

_"Practice for what?" Anna scoffed. "You're the greatest skater in the universe! And you won your last competition! You should join the Olympics!" _

_"Nobody's joining the Olympics, Anna." Elsa rolled her eyes. "Don't you have anything to do in the winter? Besides bugging me, that is?"_

_"No…" _

_"You're insufferable."_

_"And you're mean."_

_"I bruised my tailbone!"_

_"You fell on your ass. I could ice it if you want."_

_"You're not icing my ass, Anna." Elsa rolled her eyes. "We all know that just means shoving ice cubes into my pants."_

**.**

Elsa got dressed quickly and called in to work, telling them that she was under the weather and wouldn't be able to go in. She knew that she shouldn't be lying, but really? There's no way that her company could fire her.

With one last groan, Elsa set off to find her sister. She wasn't sure when Anna stopped coming in to the office, but it didn't bother her too badly. If Anna didn't want to work for her, then she wasn't going to make her. Elsa wasn't her father.

The blonde wandered through the halls, looking into every room as she walked. It probably wasn't the most productive way of finding her sister, but it gave her time to think of what she was going to say. Elsa's eyes widened. What was she going to say?

Her stomach twisted into a tight knot. She felt her hands beginning to shake, her breath quickening. No, it was most certainly not the time for a panic attack. Elsa needed to find Anna, she didn't have time for a panic attack.

"Just breathe, Elsa…" She told herself, taking in a shaky breath. "Just breathe."

The breathing didn't work as well as she would have liked, but Elsa didn't feel any bile rising. She counted it as a win for the moment.

Elsa found Anna in her study, picking up some of the things that Elsa had left behind. It was mostly papers and empty coffee mugs, but Elsa felt a pang in her chest. Anna was trying to take care of her. Anna was being a good sister.

"Hi…" Elsa mumbled, causing Anna to leap up in surprise.

"Oh… um… Hi, me?" Anna looked flustered as she turned and looked at Elsa.

"There's no one else in the room, Anna." Elsa found herself chuckling. "So, yes. Hi, you."

"Oh… Hi." Anna gave a meek wave. "What's up?"

"Well…" Elsa looked at the floor. "I thought that maybe we should… uh… talk?"

"Oh, yeah." Anna nodded. "Totally."

"I don't know how to start this conversation, to be completely honest."

"That makes two of us."

**.**

_Anna skipped around the house happily, throwing her volleyball against the walls as she did so. It was her first game of her senior year, and Elsa, who had moved out in the summer before the school year started, had promised to come watch. She had never been so excited for a volleyball game in in her life. With a grin, Anna head-butted the ball and watched it fly down the hall. _

_"Anna!" Her father's surprised shout rang through the home. "What have I told you about throwing that ball around the house!?"_

_"I wasn't throwing it, Papa." Anna grinned, racing down the steps and picking up her ball. "I was practicing. There's a difference."_

_"What have I told you about practicing in the house?"_

_"You haven't said anything about practicing yet."_

_"Please don't do it, you'll break something."_

_"But it's all old junk anyway!" Anna threw her hands in the air, accidentally letting the ball loose. "Oops…"_

_"Anna." Her father pinched the bridge of his nose and breathed a deep sigh. "Please."_

_"Well, what does it matter if I knock over a vase?" Anna rolled her eyes, grabbing her ball. "I mean, it's not like we can't get a new one."_

_"Well, what if you knock over the one with your grandmother in it?" Her father countered, looking less and less patient. _

_"Nana's inside one of our vases?" Anna gasped, looking disgusted. "H-how…? Why!?"_

_"It's tradition."_

_"I'm going to the car."_

_Her father rolled his eyes before grabbing his keys. "You really should just drive yourself."_

_"Why? So I can waste gas? The prices are way too high Papa, you of all people should know that."_

_"Just get in the car."_

_"What time did Elsa say she was coming?"_

_"I told her the time, sweetie."_

_"Okay, good."_

**.**

"I don't know where to start." Anna mumbled, sitting down on the sofa in Elsa's study.

"Well, maybe when you kissed me would be a good place…" Elsa replied, opting to stand. "Why did you kiss me?"

"That's the thing!" Anna exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. "I didn't think! I just did! And… I mean, when I realized that I was… well, you know… gay… I just… I kept looking at you. And you're so beautiful, Elsa. You don't even know."

"Anna." Elsa warned, her face turning pink despite herself. "Please."

"Sorry… I got distracted." Anna replied, frowning a little. "I noticed all these things about you, like your laugh, and your walk, and, well, your everything. I mean, I noticed them before… but this time it was different. I just… I needed to do it. I don't know why, but I did."

"Anna…"

"And, I know it's wrong, okay?! And we're sisters. But you're not blood! And we could meet your birth parents and… I don't know. I just want this to be right, okay? I… I really screwed up didn't I?"

Elsa offered Anna a sad smile, moving to place a hand gently on the redhead's shoulder. "I kissed you back, remember?"

**.**

_Anna looked up into the stands every couple minutes during warm ups. She knew that Elsa would show up, she had to. When Elsa made a promise, she followed through. She always did. _

_"Anna, look out!" One of her teammates shouted, followed by the pain of a volleyball hitting her in the face. _

_Anna let out a strangled shout as she stumbled backward. _

_"That was my fault." Anna grunted, grabbing the ball. "I'm okay."_

_"What's up with you?" One of the girls asked, laughing as Anna rubbed the side of her face. _

_"My sister's supposed to come today." Anna replied, serving the ball over the net. "I'm just really excited! She just moved out this-"_

_"She's the blonde, right?" Her teammate interrupted, pointing to the stands. "Really, really light blonde?"_

_"Yeah…" Anna felt a grin form on her face. "That's her…" Anna waved frantically at the blonde on the bleachers. "Elsa!" She called out, making Elsa turn and give her a small wave. _

**.**

"You did kiss back, didn't you?" Anna looked up at her sister, who was trying to avoid eye contact. "Why?"

"I did…" Elsa nodded, frowning. "I didn't… I'm sorry."

Elsa walked over to the sofa and sat beside her sister. She put her head in her hands and let out a sigh. Anna's frown deepened as she patted Elsa's back.

"I'm sorry." Anna mumbled, tears welling up in her eyes. "I didn't mean it."

"Yes you did…" Elsa replied with a groan. "You meant it, but… I'm the older sister. I'm responsible for what happened. I should have stopped it."

"But you didn't?" Anna furrowed her brow. "Why didn't you?"

"I don't know." Elsa shook her head and looked at Anna. Tears forming. "Anna, I don't know."

"So, you kissed me back and…" Anna's frown deepened. "What did you feel?"

"Feel?" Elsa snapped, her face turning bright red. "It doesn't matter how I _feel_, Anna! It's wrong! What happened was wrong! We can't do it again, either!"

"I never said that I wanted to do it again."

"What?" Elsa furrowed her brow.

"I mean…" Anna paused, giving Elsa a hard look. "I want to. But… I never _said_ that I wanted to. Do you want to?"

"I…" Elsa froze. "I'm sorry. I-I didn't… I-"

"You want to kiss me again, Elsa." A smile formed on Anna's face despite herself.

"That's not important!" Elsa snapped, shooting Anna an icy glare. "We can't because it's wrong!"

"I know that it's wrong…" Anna mumbled, looking at the floor. "I want to kiss you again, too though."

"Anna…"

"What?"

"It's wrong to have these feelings. We… we can't act on them again."

Anna nodded, standing up. "I'm going to get some food… Maybe something deep fried or covered in chocolate. Maybe both… I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." With that, Anna left.

**.**

_Anna was only a little distracted by Elsa's presence, but it wasn't enough to affect her game. No, she was having the game of her life. Every serve went over, every spike scored, Anna felt invincible. And better yet, Elsa was there. Elsa must be so proud of her. _

_Anna's team had won the first two games, making it unnecessary to have a third. The team celebrated in the locker room for a bit before Anna ran back to the stands where her mother, father, and Elsa were. They were speaking quickly, her father's face the picture of cold fury, her mother looked grief-stricken, and Elsa's face was turning redder and redder by the second. _

_"Anna!" Elsa called out, her face slowly returning to its normal paleness. "You were amazing."_

_"Really?!" Anna couldn't bring herself to ask what they had been fighting about, her only thought was that Elsa really came. "You thought I was good?"_

_"Anna, you kicked butt!" Elsa laughed, grunting slightly when the redhead launched herself into her arms. _

_"Easy there, Killer." Their father sighed, watching as Anna tightened her grip on her sister. "Elsa's not make of steel."_

_"It's fine, Papa." Elsa replied, gently pulling out of Anna's grip. "I really should get going."_

_"Do you have to?" Anna and her mother asked at the same time. _

_"You should stay for dinner!" Anna exclaimed, moving to give Elsa another hug. _

_"Anna… really, I need to-"_

_"Please?!"_

_"Anna-"_

_"I miss you!"_

_Elsa smiled slightly and rolled her eyes. "One day, whining and begging won't get you anywhere."_

_"But today's not that day!" Anna squealed, hugging her older sister. "Can I ride home with you?"_

_"Are you going to make sure I turn up?"_

_"Yes."_

_"If it's okay with Mama and Papa, it's okay with me." _

**.**

Elsa sat on the sofa, her head resting in her hands. Her breathing had picked up, her eyes were filling with tears. The coiling in her stomach had started again, this time tighter than before. With a whimper, Elsa wished that Anna was there.

She knew that he had to breathe, but for some reason, Elsa couldn't bring herself to do anything but hyperventilate. Tears were now flowing freely, her vision was blurring. Elsa suddenly felt very hot, her face turned bright red, sweat formed on her brow. With a strangled gasp for air, Elsa tore her sweatshirt from her body.

Elsa wanted desperately to call out. She wanted Anna, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't will her voice to work. Any attempt at calling out for Anna just turned into another strangled sob.

Using whatever strength she had left, Elsa let out a loud shout. "Anna!" Before falling off the sofa and curling into a ball.

**.**

_"Okay, watch this, Anna!" A thirteen year old Elsa grinned as she glided across the ice._

_It was the middle of winter, and Elsa and Anna had begged their parents to take them to the ice rink for almost a week before they gave in. Their mother and father had left for a moment to get hot chocolate, something that Anna was more than grateful for as she sat down on the bench to watch Elsa skate some more._

_With the kind of grace Anna could only wish to possess, Elsa did a jump, twirling in the air for a moment before landing. Anna's eyes widened at the display, clapping as Elsa continued. The spins and twirls made Anna's smile widen, with great enthusiasm, Anna moved toward Elsa._

_"I bet I can do that too, Elsa!" Anna exclaimed, skating on the ice with all the grace of a baby deer learning to walk. _

_"Anna, wait!" Elsa called out, trying to slow down so she could get to her sister. "Anna, you've never practiced!"_

_Anna ignored her sister and tried to pick up speed. With Elsa right on her tail, Anna took the opportunity to jump, throwing her whole body into a spin. Elsa stopped immediately, one of Anna's skates coming almost close enough to slice her flesh. _

_With a look of horror, Elsa watched as Anna fell head first into the ice. Blood started to seep out of a wound on her head, coloring the white ice dark crimson. Elsa swallowed a sob and skated over quickly. _

_"Anna!" She fell to her knees and slid the rest of the way. "Anna…" The redhead's eyes looked back into hers, filling with tears and looking fearful. "It's okay, Anna, I've got you." Elsa soothed, before lifting her head to shout. "Mama! Papa!" _

**.**

"Elsa?" Anna called, sounding confused.

Elsa closed her eyes and tried to listen for Anna's footsteps. The sound of her sister's voice made the blonde's ears prick, was she imagining it? Did she even call out for Anna? Was it just a panicked fantasy?

"_Elsa!_" Now that was real. Elsa looked up, through her blurred vision, she saw Anna, rushing toward her. "Elsa… What happened?"

Elsa shook her head and let out a sob. She didn't know what happened. It just did.

"Here…" Anna murmured, gently pulling Elsa into her arms. "How long have you been like this?" She said more to herself than to the blonde. "Okay, Elsa, we're gonna take in a deep breath, alright? Nod if you understand."

Elsa nodded.

"Good, ready?" Anna took in a deep breath before letting it out. She smiled slightly when Elsa mirrored the action. "Good job, again, okay?"

They repeated this for nearly half an hour before Elsa finally stopped crying. She was still shaking, but the worst was over. With one last sob, Elsa threw her arms around Anna, muttering her thanks.

"I'm so proud of you." Anna whispered, rubbing her sister's back. "You were amazing."

Before Anna knew it, Elsa had connected their lips.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

**A/N: **Sorry about the wait, I got distracted with writing another fic, but it's here! I'll try to be prompt with the next update.

* * *

"That was your fault this time." Anna breathed, pulling away. "Totally your fault."

"You're right." Elsa nodded, her voice still shaking. "I don't know what came over me…"

Anna smiled softly, gently stroking her sister's blonde hair. "Elsa… It's okay. I feel the same, remember?"

"You feel like a disgusting pervert?"

"Okay, Miss Melodramatic." Anna rolled her eyes, trying to ease the tension. Elsa's unimpressed look was enough to silence her. "Sorry…"

Elsa pulled away, standing up and dusting herself off. "Anna," She sighed, her eyes still red from tears. "I can't do this with you. I'm sorry, but… You're my little sister. I held you when you were a baby, Anna. I… I just can't."

Elsa turned her heel and left the room, leaving Anna alone on the floor. Anna sighed, normally she would go after Elsa. Normally she would make a joke about lying on the cold, hard ground. But she couldn't bring herself to do any of it. Her mind could only wrap itself around the fact that Elsa had kissed her. She had kissed her and left.

"Rude." Anna muttered to herself, bringing her hand up to touch her lips.

**.**

_An eighteen year old Anna knocked on the door to Elsa's new apartment, a small grin on her face. It was the first time that she would be visiting Elsa since she moved away, for a moment, Anna felt a bit anxious. What if she had gotten the wrong address? What if there was an axe murderer on the other side of the door? _

_"Anna!" Elsa grinned, opening the door. "Come on in." Elsa opened the door wider. _

_"Thanks, sis." Anna replied, entering the apartment._

_The redhead was struck by how cold it was inside, despite it being frigidly cold outside, Elsa had neglected to turn on the heat. Anna wouldn't have been surprised to find frost on the furniture. With a slight shiver, Anna looked over at her sister._

_She had never seen Elsa look so… content. The worry lines that usually took residence on her face had faded, and the dark circles under her eyes were almost nonexistent. Her hair, which was usually held back in a braid or ponytail, fell down to her shoulders in waves. Anna couldn't help but feel a pang of dread, Elsa was happy. She was happy the moment she left home._

_"You look different." Anna smiled, before backtracking. "It's a good different! I mean, you're beautiful."_

_"Thank you, Anna." Elsa chuckled, closing her door. "You look beautiful too."_

_"Yeah, but you're beautiful-er." Anna made a face. "More beautiful is what I mean. You're not fuller. You're-"_

_"Anna." Elsa rolled her eyes, a fond smile on her face. "I understand your gibberish better than anyone else. Remember?"_

_"Oh, right." _

_Elsa grabbed Anna's bag and tossed it over her shoulder, leading Anna down the hall. The blonde opened the door at the end of the hall, revealing a plain, but well-furnished bedroom. _

_"This is the guest room…" Elsa explained, setting Anna's bag on the bed. "I'll give you a minute to settle in."_

**.**

Anna stood and walked out of the study, her eyes focused on the floor. She had never felt so terrible, her stomach clenched in knots, her mouth dry, even the rapid heart rate. Despite all this, Anna knew that she wanted to kiss Elsa again. She wanted to kiss her and never stop.

The smell of smoke led Anna to her father's old study. Anna looked at the door, frowning. It had been so long since she had even set foot in there. With a great sigh, she pushed it open and entered the room, her eyes widening at what she saw inside.

Elsa was sitting in the chair near the open window, a cigarette in her hand. She looked up at Anna politely, not offering any form of greeting, she just took another drag from her cigarette, blowing smoke rings into the air. Anna watched as Elsa looked out the window, her eyes seemingly focused on something far away.

"Elsa." Anna sighed, closing the door and moving toward her sister. "I… I thought you quit."

"I thought so too, but then I decided that a lung full of tar was better than being a pervert." Elsa replied coldly, still not looking at Anna. "So here I am."

"Nicotine just makes your panic attacks worse." Anna said with a frown. "Do you really want them to be worse?"

"I really don't want to talk to you about this." Elsa said, taking a long drag for emphasis. "You don't have any authority over me, so I think that you should go."

"I'm an adult too, Elsa." Anna said, sitting on the desk.

"It's my house."

"You're acting like a five year old."

"You won't leave me alone."

"You can't be alone right now!" Anna shouted, throwing her arms in the air and knocking some papers onto the ground. "Why won't you just talk to me?! You're pretending like nothing happened! You avoided me for weeks, and now you're smoking again! Elsa, you're going to die, and I'm not gonna have anything left!" Anna lowered her voice. "I don't want to be alone, Elsa. Mama and Papa are gone… I don't want to lose you too, not over this."

"I don't want to lose you either."

"And it's not _that _big. I mean, we're consenting adults, right… So it's-"

"It is big, Anna." Elsa sighed, taking another drag. "Like stigma big. Or maybe illegal big. I'm not sure what the laws are, but… Anna, this is big. I-I can't live with this… these feelings, they're wrong. This perversion is _wrong_. We need to see a therapist, or… or something, Anna… This isn't right."

"You're not a pervert." Anna mumbled, looking away. "I'm not a pervert either…"

"Then what do you call it, Anna?" Elsa stubbed out her cigarette and stood, her face turning red. "What do you call looking at your baby sister like… like she's-? God, Anna! How can you not see that it's wrong?!"

"You don't think I feel like I'm sick about it too?" Anna muttered, her eyes filling with tears. "Like there's something wrong with me? And I go to my big sister for help, but she won't even talk to me. She won't even acknowledge me. Do you know how that feels? Do you know what that feels like?"

"Anna…"

"No." Anna snapped. "You're my big sister. You… you're supposed to help me. You're supposed to be supportive. Be there for me. But you weren't. You know what was? Your door. But not you."

"Anna, stop." Elsa's face was pale, her hands were shaking as she picked up another cigarette.

"And now you're hell bent on killing yourself!" Anna continued. "Look at you! You're sitting in our father's old study, smoking cigarettes like a fourteen year old! What… what's wrong with you?!"

"I have a panic disorder and unnatural feelings about my little sister." Elsa replied coolly, lighting her cigarette. "My parents are dead, but I manage to bury myself in my work to keep my mind off of it. Not to mention the fact that I recently found out that I'm adopted, and that my parents never told me until, oh… about a week before they died. I'm running a company that I want no business with, but I have to or else my little sister will be stuck with the job. Is those enough reasons?! Or should I continue?"

"… Elsa…" Anna muttered, her eyes filling with tears. "I didn't- I didn't know…"

"Of course not." Elsa said, standing up. "Because I was protecting you. Because I was going to make sure that you're okay. But I guess I failed at that, huh? I just couldn't help my own sister, could I?" Elsa let out a dry chuckle and made her way to the door. "I think I'm going for a walk…"

"Elsa…" Anna made a move to stand up.

"No, Anna… just, leave me alone, okay?" Elsa sighed, opening the door. "Just leave me be."

**.**

_Anna walked out of the guest room to find Elsa just hanging up the phone. Her sister offered a small grin before sitting down on the sofa, Anna followed Elsa's lead by flopping face first onto the cushion beside her. Elsa laughed as Anna flipped around and laid her head on the blonde's shoulder._

_"Hey." Elsa smiled, pushing the Anna's bangs out of her face. "Long time, no see, huh?"_

_"Too long." Anna muttered, frowning up at Elsa. "Why'd you have to move out?"_

_"Because I'm an adult," Elsa sighed, kissing the top of Anna's head. "And it was time to leave the nest."_

_"But the nest is cozy," Anna nuzzled deeper into Elsa's shoulder. "And I'm in it. I'm amazing."_

_"That was the deal breaker." Elsa offered a sly smile. _

_"I am amazing!" Anna exclaimed, shooting up. "You're just blind!"_

_"I ordered a pizza." Elsa rolled her eyes. "Are you still on that vegetarian kick? Because I ordered meat on this pizza and-"_

_"I like meat now. Did you know that ham is considered meat?"_

_"Well, it's dead pig, so…"_

_"What'd you get on the pizza?"_

_"It's a surprise."_

_"If there are pineapples on this pizza, I swear to god…"_

_"You'll what? Go home? Mama and Papa wouldn't be too pleased if you ruined their-"_

_"If you finish that sentence, I will punch you so hard."_

_"There aren't any pineapples."_

_"Good." Anna rolled off Elsa and adjusted her clothes. "Or onions, right?"_

_"Right."_

**.**

Anna sat alone in her father's old study, looking out the window. She had seen Elsa leave the house, but it had been about an hour since Elsa left. Anna was starting to get nervous. Elsa was the kind of person who would run away from her problems, but she hated when people worried about her.

With a sigh, Anna looked at the clock on the wall, it was five at night now, almost time for dinner. Anna stood and stretched before heading down to the kitchen. The head cook had prepared dinner for Anna, who until then didn't realize how hungry she really was. Her stomach growled at the mere sight of the food.

Elsa turned up when Anna was halfway finished, her face was dark and her eyes at a downcast as she sat down. A plate was brought out to her, but she didn't eat. Anna swallowed hard and frowned at the blonde.

"You're not eating?" She asked, Elsa didn't look up.

"Not hungry." Elsa said, her voice hoarse.

"You haven't eaten all day." Anna replied, trying to keep her voice calm.

"That doesn't mean anything."

"It means that you can't live off cigarettes and diet Coke."

"I don't drink diet Coke."

"That's even worse!" Anna threw her hands in the air, flinging food at the wall on accident.

"Anna, please be more aware of yourself." Elsa rolled her eyes. "You'll end up throwing your supper out the window."

"I'll be more aware if you eat." Anna replied, taking a sip of her water. "Please?"

With another roll of her eyes, Elsa took a bite of her food, chewed it, and swallowed. "There, better?"

"It's good huh?"

"Stop it, Anna."

"Stop what?"

"Stop acting like it never happened!"

"How else am I supposed to act!?" Anna stood, turning red with anger. "Am I supposed to continue to lust after you? Or am I supposed to feel like a disgusting pervert?! Because those are the only two options!"

"Just eat your dinner." Elsa muttered, taking another bite of her food.

"I hate you, sometimes."

**.**

_"Let's watch Teen Titans!" Anna exclaimed, taking a large bite out of her slice of pizza. _

_"Are you twelve?" Elsa rolled her eyes. _

_"And a half." Anna replied, blowing a raspberry at her sister. "Why can't we watch it?!"_

_"Because I'm turning on a scary movie, dork." Elsa replied, pressing the button on her remote. "It's your favorite."_

_"It better not have zombies in it." Anna grunted, looking at the screen. "Because if the dead ever do rise, my ass is grass."_

_"I'd protect you." Elsa smiled._

_"What if they're fast zombies?!"_

_"We'll die together."_

_They shared a smile before the movie started up. _

_"Cabin in the Woods isn't scary." Anna declared during the opening credits. _

_"You almost cried in the theater."_

_"I was weeping for humanity."_

_"Liar."_

**.**

Elsa excused herself from the table, leaving three quarters of her plate full as she left. Anna frowned and followed her. Until Elsa's bedroom door was slammed in her face, that is. Anna really wanted to be angry with her for that, but it was evident that Elsa didn't realize that Anna had been right behind her, she did tend to spend a lot of time in her own head.

Anna sighed and sat outside the door, hugging her knees to her chest.

"Elsa, I really wish you'd talk to me." Anna mumbled, knowing that Elsa wouldn't hear her. "I wish you'd tell me what has you so messed up inside. I know it's hard for you, but… it's hard for me too. And we're in this together, right?"

There was no answer.

"Right." Anna nodded to herself, lowering her head and allowing tears to fall. "I love you, Elsa."


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**A/N: **This is really short, but it had to be. I don't even feel bad (actually I kind of do)

* * *

Elsa sat in her office, going over charts and figures. She didn't know what any of it meant, but she knew that the company was doing well. Or, as well as it had been when her father had given it to her.

With a groan, Elsa straightened her back, feeling it crack as she did so. She wondered briefly how long she'd been at work, a glance at her watch said that it was ten thirty at night. She had sent her employees home for the night at six. Over four hours ago. Elsa stretched with another groan.

"It's getting late." She muttered to herself, glancing down at her now cluttered desk.

Her cellphone, which had been on silent, was lit up. Elsa rolled her eyes and grabbed it. She had two missed calls and fourteen text messages from Anna and three from Kristoff. Elsa sighed and unlocked her phone.

Anna's messages started around seven at night, when she should have been getting home. Though as time wore on, the messages got more and more urgent. A small chuckle escaped Elsa's lips as she read the latest message. Anna had claimed that if Elsa wasn't home in ten minutes, she would be calling the police.

'You'd have to wait 24 hrs before calling the police, Anna.' Elsa messaged back with a small grin. 'I'll be home in a bit, go to bed.'

It had been four days since their last kiss and slight falling out, during that period, both women had decided to pretend that it had never happened. Though, Elsa would be lying if she said that she didn't feel that urge anymore. She longed to feel Anna's soft lips against her own, to be able to run her hands all over Anna's body, Elsa shook her head. She shouldn't be thinking of such things.

Elsa sighed and began clearing up her desk. She should have been home at least an hour ago.

With her desk now reorganized, Elsa tossed on her jacket and took a long gulp of the coffee on the table. It was cold, and Elsa found herself immediately regretting the decision. She tried not to spit the cold coffee out on her cleaned desk by forcing it down with a pained swallow.

"I should be in bed by now." Elsa muttered, exiting her office and turning out the light. "Stupid work."

.

_"Is Elsa coming to visit for Christmas?" A nineteen year old Anna asked, looking up from her book. "I haven't seen her in two months… You should force her to come home, Papa."_

_Anna's father rolled his eyes. "Yes, Anna." He said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "I'm going to drive across town, storm into your sister's apartment, and force her to come home. She would be so happy with us, wouldn't she?"_

_"Your father is flying in from Norway." Anna's mother said, looking mildly upset. "Norway. If Elsa doesn't even bother to drive across town, you'd better go get her."_

_"Yes, dear." Anna's father replied with a nod. _

_"And don't forget about your sister and her family." Her mother continued. "If they can fly from California, then-"_

_"I understand." Anna's father sighed. "I'll give Elsa a call tonight."_

_"Wait, Rapunzel's coming over this year?" Anna asked with a smile. "I haven't seen her in months!"_

_"Yes, and she's bringing her boyfriend." Anna's mother replied. _

_"Ew." Anna grumbled, slumping in her seat and picking up her book. "Elsa had better show up. I hate being the third wheel."_

_"You could always find a boyfriend yourself." Her father said. _

_"Or I everyone could just be single."_

_"You wouldn't exist then."_

_"… I can't really respond to that." _

**.**

"Where have you been!?" Anna shouted the moment Elsa stepped through the door. "No note! No texts! No nothing! I thought that you had holed up in your room again! I was waiting outside the door for hours!"

"Why didn't you just open the door?" Elsa asked as she took off her jacket.

"I'm polite." Anna said, crossing her arms over her chest. "I knocked for a bit."

"You knocked on the door to my empty bedroom?" Elsa rolled her eyes, walking to the kitchen with Anna on her heels.

"Where were you?"

"I was working late. I lost track of time."

"A likely story…" Anna narrowed her eyes. "How do I know you're not lying?"

"If you came to work, you'd know." Elsa shot back, she didn't mean for her voice to sound so venomous.

"I thought you'd want space."

"A likely story…" Elsa repeated, her the corner of her mouth turning up at the corners. "I'd really like you to come back. That internship is important. Even if you don't want to be a board member-"

"More like bored member." Anna muttered.

"Having an internship here could open a lot of doors, Anna." Elsa continued, pretending not to hear Anna's terrible joke.

"Fine." Anna groaned, rolling her eyes. "Because making coffee and bring people stupid files is totally a great way to learn about the 'real world.'"

"Anna, please." Elsa sighed, opening the fridge and looking for something to eat. "Can't you just humor me?"

"You wouldn't humor me when I was trying to talk to you." Anna muttered, too soft for Elsa to hear.

"What was that?" Elsa asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing, just… don't touch the chocolate milk." Was Anna's hasty reply. "I'm saving it."

"It's expired, Anna." Elsa said, looking at the label. "What are you doing with expired milk?"

"… I thought it was good."

"I worry about you sometimes."

**.**

_Anna was lying on her bed, her upper body dangling toward the floor as she played an old Pokémon game when her father knocked on the door. The redhead glanced up and frowned at the disappointed look on her father's face._

_"What's wrong, Papa?" Anna asked, tossing her game to the side and trying to sit up. She failed and fell to the floor._

_"Elsa said that she might not be coming for Christmas." Her father sighed, his frown deepening. "I'm sorry, Anna."_

_"What?!" Anna struggled to her feet and glared at her father. "When did you call her? What did she say? We need to go over to her place right now and-"_

_"Your mother said the same thing." Her father said, a wry smile on his face. "I'm going over tomorrow."_

_"Can I come too?" _

_"Anna…"_

_"Please?!" Anna begged, sticking out her lower lip. "I promise that I'll be good!"_

_"Anna-"_

_"Please, Papa… I miss her so much."_

_"… Fine." Her father sighed, turning his heel as he left the room. "We're leaving at nine tomorrow."_

_"Isn't that a bit late-"_

_"In the morning, Anna."_

_"I don't wake up that early!"_

_"Elsa does."_

_"That's unfair!"_

_"Please just be a valuable member of society and wake up before noon. Just this once." _

_"I am the future of this nation!" Anna replied with a grunt. "I am the most valuable member of society there is."_

_"Nine sharp." Her father sighed, walking through the door. "If you're not in the car by nine, I'm leaving without you."_

_"No fair!" Anna yelled after him, looking at her clock. It was five thirty at night. "I'll have to go to bed now if I wanna get up THAT early!"_

**.**

Elsa groaned when she finally entered her bedroom, flopping face first onto her bed. She didn't bother changing into her pajamas just yet. Maybe if she fell asleep in her work clothes, she could save time on changing and get a few extra minutes of sleep in.

Just as Elsa was about to close her eyes, her cellphone rang. Elsa groaned, digging through her pockets for a moment before answering.

"Yes?" She grunted, honestly not caring who was on the other line.

_"Elsa!_" It was Kristoff. "_You're not asleep are you?_"

"What kind of question is that?" Elsa muttered. "Of course I'm not asleep."

"_Jeez, cranky-pants._" Kristoff sighed, Elsa could almost hear his eyes rolling. "_What crawled up your ass and died?_"

"My patience."

"_Okay, whatever. Look, I was talking with my family, and I may or may not have mentioned that I had friends-_"

"And that's not a normal occurrence?"

"_I'm trying to speak, here! Anyway, so my family started freaking out, and they want you guys to come over for dinner!_"

"When?"

"_That's what I'm calling about, when's a good day for you-_"

"Did you talk to Anna?"

"_She said to talk to 'the master of the house,' I assumed she meant you. So, what's a good day?_"

"I have Sundays off." Elsa said, flipping onto her back. "Why did Anna tell you to talk to me about this?"

"_She said that you were the queen of the household._" Kristoff replied, sounding uninterested. "_My family'll be super excited to meet you guys. They say that Sven doesn't count as a best friend-_"

"What are they thinking?" Elsa rolled her eyes, her tone dripping with sarcasm.

"_Someone's cranky._" Kristoff teased, stifling a yawn poorly. "_I'm heading to bed. I'll pick you guys up Sunday, then?_"

"I'm sure I can drive."

"_Grand Pabby doesn't like strange cars._"

"… Oh."

"_And if I need to escape, you guys are my excuse._"

"There's the real reason."

"_Go to bed, cranky-pants._" With that, Kristoff hung up.

**.**

_Anna felt dead on her feet as she flopped into the backseat of her father's car. Her father, to his merit, didn't question his youngest daughter on her decision to sleep an extra twenty minutes. He turned on the radio to some classic music that only he and Elsa enjoyed._

_"This sucks!" Anna grunted, glaring at the back of her father's seat. "Turn on something that's from this century! Or at least with vocals!"_

_"It's always good to broaden your horizons, Anna." Her father sighed, looking mildly amused. "What do you suggest we listen to?"_

_"Spice girls."_

_"No."_

_"It's always good to broa-"_

_"Anna."_

_They were silent for a moment before Anna sat up, a wide grin on her face. "Hey Papa…"_

_"Yes?"_

_"What's the difference between a tuna, a piano, and a bottle of glue?"_

_"What?" Her father rolled his eyes. _

_"You can tune a piano." Anna said. "But you can't piano a tuna!"_

_Her father was silent for a moment. "What about the glue?"_

_"I knew you'd get stuck there!" Anna managed between cackles._

_"I made a joke once." Her father said when Anna was done laughing at her own joke._

_"Oh?"_

_"It's in my backseat."_

_"That's rude."_

_"You should know by now that I don't like puns."_

_"Grandpa likes them!"_

_"My father also thinks that the word 'pudding' is hilarious."_

_"It has its merits."_

**.**

Elsa tossed her cellphone onto her nightstand and stood. She stretched for a moment, her back cracking loudly as she did so, before deciding to change her clothes. Anna would probably have an aneurism if she slept in her work clothes.

With a loud yawn, Elsa let herself fall back onto the pillows. Her eyes closed the moment her head hit the pillow. Elsa let out a content sigh, allowing her mind to wander.

She thought about her dinner with Kristoff's family. He had told both Elsa and Anna about them, or enough about them to know that they were eccentric. Apparently, the entirety of Kristoff's family lived in one house, the very idea of so many people living under one roof made Elsa want to shudder.

**.**

It was late when Elsa awoke, she went in later on Saturdays than any other day of the week. The sun was already in the sky, shining in through the drawn blinds. She moved to cover her eyes, hoping to catch a few more minutes of precious sleep before she had to get ready for work.

There was a crash in the hall, followed by the sound of Anna grunting. With a groan, Elsa threw her blankets back and rolled out of bed. She padded toward her door, only to frown at the sight that she was met with.

Anna was holding one of their grandfather's old vases, while the remains of its stand laid in the center of the hall. The redhead offered her sister an apologetic smile, before cautiously stepping over the broken stand and handing Elsa the vase.

"You know I'm blind in the morning." Was all she said before wandering off to her room.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Elsa called after her, glaring at the mess on the floor. "Anna! Sweep this up!"

"Sorry, I'm deaf before my coffee!" Anna shouted from her bedroom.

"Dammit, Anna!" Elsa groaned, walking back to her bedroom and placing the vase on her nightstand. "It's way too early for this."


End file.
